¿Avengers?
by PotatoRosa
Summary: "¿Como creíste que los venceríamos? "Juntos"/ "¿Acaso no lo viste venir?" "Maldita chica veloz"/ "¿Que es lo que pretendes, Nat?" "Arriesgarnos juntos"/ "¿Entonces, que es lo que tu quieres?" "Quiero que los demas te vean como yo te veo"/ "¿Podrias mover tu asiento?" "...No" / Stony. Thorki. 'Clintasha' WinterFalcon y otros! Tonyfem, Lokifem, PietroFem NatMale WandaMale!
1. Chapter 1

Finas cuerdas de violín siendo utilizadas, acompañadas de varios clarinetes y chelos haciendo coro en la música de aquella ostentosa fiesta, llena de gente rica, poderosa, con influencia, banal y con riendas sueltas que le pedían a cierta peli negra tomarlas para acabar con su libertad. Misma que se encontraba viendo cómodamente desde el segundo piso aquella celebración, visualizo con sus grandes ojos esmeraldas todo el lugar, antes de que su mirada se detuviera en el objeto; el anfitrión. Su sonrisa ladina y complacida se expandió por su rostro, antes de que comenzara a bajar con gracia y sutileza las grandes escaleras de mármol, tratando de pasar desapercibida pero, aun así una que otra mirada se escapaba hacia la joven de largos cabellos negros y algo ondulados que bajaba las escaleras, con un vestido sencillo negro, pegado al cuerpo, guantes del mismo color hasta los codos, lo único que sobre salía de su vestimenta era esa mascada verde que caía con gracia sobre sus hombros y un broche dorado, con una gema verde que podía catalogarse como una esmeralda, sosteniendo una pequeña parte de su cabello del lado derecho de su cabeza.

Y es que nadie se imaginaria que esa mujer que parecía tan ordinaria y a la vez no, alguna vez había sido la reina de Asgard, ahora con el poder y el querer de dominar ese mundo.

No pasó desapercibido para el guardia que estaba al lado del anfitrión la joven, menos cuando esta saco un abanico que parecía de genuino oro con una pequeña piedra azul en medio de este ¿Y cómo hacerlo? Cuando este le había dado de lleno a la cara, haciendo que se impresionara y desmayara por la fuerza de la mujer y el público entrara en pánico cuando esta, de un simple jalón, volteo al hombre que se le consideraba 'el alma de la fiesta' en el aire, para hacerlo caer en una especie de mesa de mármol y seguidamente sacando un extraño aparato; clavándoselo directamente en el ojo. El caos comenzó.

Una sonrisa más que complacido surco los labios de la peli negra, al ver como todos huían asustados del lugar ante su presencia, si ¡Que corrieran! ¡La fiesta apenas comenzaba! ¡Ella apenas comenzaba a gobernar!

Sin esperar mucho y una vez tuvo su objeto guardo con gracia y delicadeza su 'utensilio para convencer' en lo que se podría catalogar detrás de su vestido para, seguidamente salir de la fiesta, sin inmutarse por toda la gente corriendo y escapando de ella, simplemente se dedicó a caminar tranquilamente, convirtiendo su vestido de noche, en su elegante traje ya no tan asgardiano de reina. Con aquella diadema dorada en la que sobre salían dos curveados cuernos, dando índices de su origen de gigante de hielo, el traje a diferencia del que una vez había portado en Asgard como reina ya no era completamente dorado, ahora la mayoría era negro, como escote que ahora usaba, los bordes dorados, su falda completamente negra, con apenas unos cinturones dorados que resaltaban, botas negras de tacón de punta dejando ya de medir su usual 1.72 abarcando al menos cinco centímetros más, aquellas botas eran tan largas que apenas se podía percibir un rastro de su piel, debajo de aquella falda pero, sin duda lo que más destacaba de su ostentosa vestimenta era, su gran y larga capa verde que hacia juego con sus ojos de esmeralda tan intenso como la tela y sin duda también, su ahora cetro dorado, con una 'gema' azul en la parte azul que no tardo ni en un momento en usar para destruir sin ningún reparo las patrullas que venían hacia ella, observando complacida como estas se volteaba y empezaban arder, sonrió de lado. El caos había empezado. Ella había llegado.

Frunció un poco los labios al notar como el desorden de toda la gente corriendo seguía ¡En su presencia! ¡Qué osadía! Así que no lo pensó mucho para que en menos de un segundo, golpeara el suelo con su cetro, haciendo que varios clones de ella aparecieran por todas partes acorralando a toda la gente, tan fácil como atrapar una rata, según ella y sin más ordeno:-

– ¡De rodillas! ¡Ya! –

Y no pudo estar más complacida al ver como todos obedecían sin chistar ante su orden, como debía ser, su estado natural, una sonrisa se amplió en su rostro, mientras se abría paso entre la gente sin ningún reparo.

\- ¿No es esto más civilizado? – Pregunto a su "publico", mientras volteaba a verlos con una sonrisa complacido en su rostro, examinando a todos con su verdosa mirada, antes de proseguir – Su estado natural ¿Lo que les priva la liberad? Fueron creados para ser gobernados… -Aclaro como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo, explicando al parecer algo que ninguno sabia, oh bueno, ella se encargaría de hacerlos saber a todos, que nadie se preocupara por eso – Al final todos se arrodillaran – Termino de explicar, mientras volteaba a ver a todos los presentes, como preguntando si tenían "dudas" una que ella muy generosamente estaría dispuesta a "explicar", y al parecer si había dudas, que curiosos eran los humanos; para su propia desgracia.

\- No ante mujeres, como tú – Se escuchó a la ronca voz del anciano, que ahora se levantaba, dejando de lado su sumisión, grave error para él, sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza ¿Cuándo entenderían a la primera?

\- No hay mujeres iguales a mí – Agrego con soberbia y orgullo en su voz, mientras alzaba ambas sus cejas y es que era verdad, en ninguno de los nueve mundos encontrarían alguien tan…Loki, como ella.

\- Aunque no lo creas, hasta las tiranas siempre van a existir – Término por decir aquel anciano hombre, mientras terminaba de erguirse tomando una pose firme, negándose a la sumisión. Eso hizo fruncir levemente los labios a la peli negra en señal de disgusto, mientras alzaba una ceja examinando las palabras de aquel hombre ¿Ella una tirana? ¡Que grosero! ¡Si ella era una autentica reina! No lo pensó mucho antes de embozar una sonrisa solo como ella sabia y voltear a ver a su nuevo pueblo, mientras apuntaba aquel hombre con su cetro.

\- Escuchen al anciano, que sirva de lección –Dijo sin más, antes de disparar y valió la pena ver la cara de arrepentimiento de aquel hombre, por sus tan osadas palabras y el miedo que reflejo su mirada ante ella, como debía ser, claro que valió la pena, antes de que su propio ataque fuera regresado por un extraño escudo, tirándola contra las escaleras, apenas pudiéndose recargar en su cetro, todo lo que alcanzo a ver antes de eso, fueron barras y estrellas, y tres singulares colores.

\- ¿Sabes? La última vez que vine Alemania, una persona trato de ponerse encima de todos y terminamos en total desacuerdo – Se escuchó por todo el lugar la voz del Capitán América, mientras se paraba dejando ver su escudo con el que había protegido al civil, sintiendo la mirada de todos sobre si, y prácticamente sufriendo un colapso nervioso por dentro ante eso, tenía que admitirlo hacia mucho que no tenía una misión como esa pero, tener el apoyo de Romanoff desde el helicóptero le hacía sentir un tanto más confiado, podía escuchar su voz desde este pedirle a la peli negra que soltara la arma. Aunque se extrañó ligeramente, esta no había hecho ningún movimiento desde que recibió su propio ataque, ni intento levantarse ¿No podría? Realmente el no entendía todo ese asunto de Asgard y el Teseracto, solo que tenía que recuperarlo y que esa chica lo tenía, le habían dicho que era inmortal pero, a sus ojos no lo parecía, incluso pudo percibir un ligero sollozo escapar de ella. Suspiro resignado, no entendía su trabajo, no se veía tan loca como todos decían, a su parecer ahora más que nada se veía como una chica frágil y dañada, no le podían decir que aquella peli negra había causado tanto caos, y aun con esa ostentosa ropa, no se podía creer que aquella mujer era capaz de matar a una mosca, aunque hacía pocos instantes si no fuera por él, hubiera intento matar a una persona ¿Todos cometemos errores, no?

Así que sin importarle los reclamos que venían desde el helicóptero de cierto agente peli rojo, que no se acercara, lo hizo, caminando a paso lento y con cautela para no asustar a la peli negra y que esta se pusiera a la defensiva, aunque solo se encontraba a menos de siete pasos de si, podía notar como estaba de espaldas hacía, aun tratando de levantarse de las escaleras por el mismo golpe que ella se había terminando dando con su rayo y como escondía a lo que el mismo clasificaba como su rostro húmedo con su cabello y dándole la espalda, a el simplemente no le podían pedir como misión que peleara con una mujer. Era un caballero, antes que el Capitán América.

\- ¿Loki, verdad? –Pregunto algo tímido, estando a un paso de distancia de la contraria, notando como esta se erizaba y se alejaba un poco de si, suspiro, el no había querido dañarla tanto – Oye, estoy seguro que si le entregas el Teseracto a S.H. .D este no tendrá ningún problema en dejarte ir, necesito que me acompañes a….

Risas.

Escucho risas.

¡¿Por qué demonios Loki se estaba riendo como demente?!

Entonces, noto como esta se volteaba a verlo con una sonrisa más que divertida en su rostro y algunos mechones negros caer por su pálida cara.

\- El soldado que viene de otro tiempo…-Susurro apenas la tenue voz de la peli negra, mientras volteaba a ver al otro de reojo y con toda la libertad del mundo se sentaba de piernas cruzadas en los escalones, sonriendo complacida ante la mirada confusa del contrario, se preguntaba si todos en aquel mundo serían tan fáciles de engañar - ¿No aprendiste nada durante la guerra, verdad? – Pregunto sin más, expandiendo su sonrisa al ver la cara aún más sorprendida del contrario, los había investigado a cada uno de ellos, por eso pudo predecir sus acciones sin siquiera haber peleado con el antes, el bueno y samaritano Capitán América. Incapaz de golpear a una mujer ni con el pétalo de una rosa. Eso era mejor para ella, sonrió antes de que en un rápido movimiento tomara su cetro y golpeara al contrario con este en su estómago para hacerlo alejarse y en un rápido movimiento se levantó poniéndose a la defensiva cuando el rubio tomo su escudo.

\- Y a ti ya no te queda nada…- Apenas pudo coordinar el rubio, recuperándose de su estado de shock justo a tiempo cuando la pateo afilada del cetro de la peli negra rozo su cara, ¡Dios! ¡¿Cómo pudo ser tan ingenuo y estúpido?! Ahora, comprendía porque todos habían alegado que esa mujer estaba loca, y ahora lo entendía muy bien, con ella tendría que pelar con toda su fuerza, le estaba dando buena , esquivando todos sus ataques y regresándolos con noble fuerza, ¡Hasta lo había hecho perder su escudo! Ahora entendía, no eran tiempos de ser amable y caballeroso, eran tiempos de guerra, eso lo entendió cuando la peli negra lo hizo caer y cuando se estaba reincorporando sintió su cetro ser colocado en su nua, junto a su voz cínica decir:-

\- De rodillas –Dándole más fuerza al agarre de su cetro, presionándolo con fuerza sobre su cabeza y sentía la punta de uno de sus tacones en su hombro, una sonrisa irónica se formó en su rostro. Si, definitivamente no eran tiempos de ser amable, eran tiempos de pelea.

\- Hoy no – Tal vez por eso no se sintió tan culpable en el momento en que en un rápido movimiento, se quitó el cetro de la chica de encima de si y le dio una certera patada en la cara. Miro como la de ojos esmeralda, fruncía mas que indignada el ceño y ahí hubiera corrido sangre, si no fuera, por el cómo ambos fruncieron el ceño confundidos y miraban al cielo más que confundido al escuchar un estridente sonido. Ella sin saber que carajos era eso y preguntándose como los midgardianos consideraban eso música. El sorprendiéndose al ver como la música había cambiado tan abruptamente de su época a esta.

Y también un peli rojo frunciendo el ceño y los labios confundidos al ver como en el radio del helicóptero se había colado la música de AC/DC pero, su expresión se calmó y una ligera sonrisa burlona y aliviada se curveo al escuchar con algo de estática pero aun así claro, cierta voz.

\- ¿Me extraño agente Romanoff? –

Antes de que la música se fuera apagando de poco a poco y un láser le diera a la peli negra, golpeándola y haciendo que diera contra las escaleras, seguido de la imponente figura de la armadura cayendo frente a ella y apuntándole con todos sus láseres y misiles disponibles.

\- Tu turno, cuernitos – Algo en su traje estaba mal, lo sabía, esa no era su voz, demasiada estática y apostaba que se había escuchado como robot, tal vez algún mal golpe que le hubiera dado a la armadura pero, eso no importaba ya que al parecer se había escuchado lo suficientemente bien para que la peli negra entendiera el mensaje, ya que alzo las manos en su son de paz y hacia desaparecer su traje a uno "más casual" si a eso se le podía llamar, ahora vistiendo unos pantalones negros bastante ajustados, con unas largas botas sin tanto tacon, un escote ya no tan pronunciado y una larga gabardina, todo del mismo color: negro pero, eso si, todo con toques dorados y verdes, sin olvidar que aun traía ese broche dorado con una gema verde que estaba de un lado de su cabeza, solo recogiendo los negros mechones de ese lado, dejando todos los demás caer sobre su pálida cara. Bajo sus armas también.

\- Buena decisión – No pudo evitar soltar un ligero gruñido ¡Su armadura_ la_ estaba haciendo quedar mal! El intercomunicador le fallaba y no podía hablar bien pero, si pudo notar como ciertas barras y estrellas se acercaban hacia sí, solo le saludo – Capitán –

\- Stark –

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que se intercambiaron en todo el camino, aun dentro del helicóptero. Dentro de este el rubio se encontraba ya sin su mascara puesta, mientras Stark, aun traía su armadura completa ambos observado a la asgardiana que más que parecer una amenaza parecía una niña complacida por su travesura aun a pesar de su castigo, ya que miraba curiosa todo a su alrededor. Haciendo que el capitán gruñera molesto.

\- Algo no está bien… -Gruño por lo bajo, mientras posaba su brazo en la pared, y mirando de reojo a la peli negra que al parecer le venía valiendo gorro lo que le dijera porque simplemente le desviaba la mirada y lo ignoraba, eso y su extrema falta de interés lo hacían sospechar. Volteo a ver su "compañero" tratando de que le ayudara en el tema.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué Maléfica se rindiera tan fácil? – Espeto más que con burla en su voz y riendo descaradamente a como se ganaba las miradas de odio y de reproche, incluida la de Loki, que aunque no sabía de a quien le hacían referencia, se sentía ofendida de ser comparada con algún midgardiano.

\- A mí no me parecio tan facil…- Declaro en tono ligeramente molesto y estrechando sus ojos ante el comentario de Stark, lo que faltaba, ¡que iniciaran cualquier tipo de pelea absurda en el helicóptero por cualquier provocación estúpida!

\- Oh, claro…- Estaba a punto de seguir hablando antes de gruñir nuevamente al ver como su voz salía con interferencia. Se empezó a quitar su máscara a medida que hablaba – Tú eres tan grande… - Se empezó a escuchar una aterciopelada y suave voz, seguido de unas algo largas hebras castañas cayendo por los hombros ajenos haciendo que al súper soldado se le secara la boca de inmediato – Y fuerte… - Unos bonitos y grandes ojos cafés, recubiertos por unas más que tupidas pestañas que se movían con gracia llamando su atención se posaran de manera fija en el haciendo que tragara en seco y sin darse cuenta mordió el interior de su mejilla al verse deslumbrado por una linda y coqueta sonrisa que estaba contornead de uno llamativos labios rojizos. - ¿Qué haces? ¿Pilates? – Fue en cuando cayó en cuenta de algo

Era una mujer.

¿Era una mujer?

¡Oh Dios! ¡Era una mujer!

¡Le había dejado todo el trabajo pesado a una mujer!

¡Sabía que debió leer el informe de Stark!

Pero, estaba tan emocionado con conocer a alguien más con el apellido Stark que, simplemente lo había dejado para el último para que fuera una sorpresa para sí mismo.

Y que sorpresa, esos ojos, esos labios, esa perfecta nariz, esos lindos hoyuelos en sus mejillas… ¡Alto, Steve! ¡No estás pensando bien! ¡Solo era la emoción de la sorpresa!

Ahora, sí.

¿En que estaba? Ah, sí.

Ese cabello… ¡No!

\- Hey, capi, capi…- Escucho apenas suave voz de la castaña - ¿Estás seguro de que lo descongelaron por completo? – Vio como ahora se dirigía al peli rojo – Creo que les falto su cerebro, sigue siendo un cubo, je ¡Un capipaleta! –El insulto lo hizo volver a la realidad haciendo que entrecerrara sus ojos enojados. Dándose cuenta de que el demonio estaba disfrazado de ángel.

Pero, simplemente se volvió a callar cuando sintió esos grandes ojos de venado posarse sobre si, haciendo que aún no lo terminar de procesar ¡Era una…!

\- Eres una mujer… - Estaba seguro que eso lo había mas pensando que dicho pero, que al menos se había alcanzado a escuchar en susurro, porque la castaña se había callado de repente y parpadeaba confusa batiendo sus pestañas largas para que su sonrisa se expandiera por su rostro y explotara en carcajadas.

Joder.

\- ¡Ay, Dios! ¡Capi, cuando bajemos de este avión nos vamos a un antro! ¡Tu mente está demasiado jodida para distinguir un hombre de una mujer! ¡Jaja! –Se rio sin ningún descaro en la cara de por sí ya avergonzado capitán, haciendo que un sonrojo invadiera sus mejillas y frunciera el ceño – ¡En serio! ¿Qué tan jodidas estaban las mujeres en tus tiempos para que no sepas reconocer a una?

Ok, con sus tiempos nadie se metía.

\- ¡Ya fue suficiente, Stark! ¡No es mi culpa! ¡Es por la culpa de la forma de tu traje y tu intercomunicador que no sirve! Aparte… ¡Deja de estar jugando, es una misión importante! – Sin duda alguna nadie había sacado ese lado suyo antes, ni hecho apenar tanto antes.

\- Oh, pues… ¡Disculpa no sabía que tenía que venir en mis mejores galas para conocerte! – Y ella ni bajo tortura iba admitir que había pensado seriamente hacer eso.

\- Disculpen…

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Ah, pero, eso sí. Ambos estaban perfectamente coordinados para gritarle y ver de manera asesina a la peli negra que osó interrumpir su importante pelea. Esta ni se inmuto por sus gritos, a lo que solo rodo los ojos y se cruzó de piernas.

\- Si puedo dar mi opinión, el Capitán tiene razón, cualquiera te confundiría con un hombre –

Vaya, al parecer la loca era, la única cuerda ahí, pensó Steve. Tal vez no era tan terrible como pensaba.

\- ¿En serio estás de acuerdo conmigo? – No pudo evitar preguntar sorprendido mientras veía a la asgardiana sorprendido. Pero, supo que debió quedarse callado cuando una sonrisa burlona se posó en la cara de la oji esmeralda.

\- Claro que no ¿Estas ciego? Tendrías que ser idiota para no darte cuenta de que es mujer - Seguido de eso la carcajada de Loki se oyó ante la expresión del Capitán, acompañada de la de Stark hasta juraba haber oído una ligera risa de Romanoff burlándose de sí. Definitivamente a él no le agradaba Loki y al parecer a Tony si y mucho.

Pero, de inmediato la risa de la oji esmeralda se vio opacada por un fuerte trueno, haciendo que se callara de inmediato, tragando grueso y mirando ligeramente asustada hacia el techo, donde todos tenían la mirada a la tormenta eléctrica que se había desatado. Ahora el turno del Capitán de "vengarse" de ella.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te dan miedo los truenos? –Espeto con todo el sarcasmo que podía usar en la oración pero, aun así mirando extrañado la reacción de la chica.

\- Bueno, no me hace muy feliz lo que viene…- Respondió resignada la chica, ya sabiendo muy por adelanto lo que le esperaba. El rubio solo la vio extrañado a la peli negra y ladeando la cabeza, antes de tambalearse de su lugar al sentir como algo caia sobre el helicóptero haciendo que los truenos cayeran más cerca. La de ojos esmeraldas solo dio un suspiro resignada al ver como la castaña abra la compuerta del helicóptero ya con su máscara puesta y el rubio solo abrió sus ojos como plato.

\- ¡Stark! ¡¿Qué haces?! – Pero, no pudo seguir hablando al sentir el peso de la armadura ajena sobre si, cuando aquel imponente rubio la había aventado fuertemente con un simple empujón hacia sí.

Entonces, aquel rubio de largos cabellos volteo a ver a la de ojos verdes, la expresión de esta fue simple y sencillamente.

Épica.

¿Alguna vez han tomado algo sin pedir prestado de su hermano o hermana y lo han roto, siendo atrapados en la misma escena del crimen?

Pues, así era la expresión de Loki.

Y no estaba muy alejado de aquel ejemplo. Loki había tomado la tierra y la estaba rompiendo por así decirlo. Y Thor odiaba que rompieran sus cosas.

Con expresión seria y más que enojado aquel gran rubio, jalo a la chica de sus largos cabellos que le llegaban a la cintura y la halo hacia sí, aun ante las protestas de ella. Simple y sencillamente se la llevo jalando del cabello.

Cuando el rubio patriota se recuperó del shock, reacciono.

\- ¡¿Y ese quién es?! – Apenas alcanzo a formular algo sonrojado al sentir como la chica se levantaba de encima de él.

\- Thor, otro asgardiano – Fue la simple y sencilla respuesta del agente peli rojo haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran como platos ¡Con uno era suficiente!

\- ¿Y será de los nuestro? – Se animó a preguntar, mientras veía al chico que manejaba el helicóptero, apunto de preguntar algo más cuando la castaña la interrumpió.

\- Eso no importa, si mata o libera a Loki, perdemos el Teseracto –Afirmo sin más la castaña que ya tenía puesta su máscara de nuevo, con la puerta ya abierta, el rubio supo de inmediato lo que pretendía.

\- ¡Stark! ¡Necesitamos un plan de ataque! – Pero, al parecer eso le caía en gracia a la chica, porque solo se rio de él, antes de agregar:

\- Yo tengo un plan: Atacar –

Sin más ni menos dejándolo con la palabra en la boca cuando despego y se alejó de sí. Solo pudo dar un suspiro resignado rodando los ojos, antes de empezar a buscar desesperado un para caídas, y cuando se lo encontró, empezó a ponérselo desesperado.

\- ¿Esta seguro Capitán? – Escucho apenas la voz de aquel peli rojo que lo veía apenas de reojo – Son personajes de leyendas, prácticamente dioses – Cuando vio que el rubio se había terminado de abrochar el paracaídas supo que era caso perdido.

\- Solo hay un Dios para mi – Empezó a espetar con algo de burla mientas se acercaba a la puerta de la nave y le sonrió con algo de burla al chico - Y seguramente no se vestiría así –Antes de que se pudiera aventar quien sabe porque le vino el recuerdo de la imprudente mujer que acaba de conocer, sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza, al parecer le gustaba el peligro y sin darse cuenta murmuro:

\- Que mujer –

Antes de lanzarse al vacío.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**¡Holo!**

**Ya se, se estarán preguntando ¿Qué carajos esto?**

**Les explicare uwu LOL he visto tantos fanarts, rolls, y hasta fics pero, en ingles de nuestros vengadores preferidos como mujeres que no pude evitar hacer esa cosa LOL**

**El fic seguirá si ustedes lo desean xD Solo me tienen que decir la escena de los vengadores que quiere –Hasta si es de alguna de las películas relacionadas con ello- Pareja, y personaje que quieran de fem LOL pero, hasta eso puede variar xD pueden que sean solo escenas normales de las películas pero, ustedes pidan owo**

**Por mientras, si les hago definitivo algo habrá Stony con Tony Fem! Thorki con Loki fem, y tengo algo muy especial para el Clintasha!LOL**

**Pero, aun asi! Pidan algo mas y yo los complaceré!**

**Dejen review! Hasta entonces!~**

**Cambio y fuera!~**


	2. Chapter 2

"Tranquilo, Clint. Vas a estar bien…"

Era apenas las pocas palabras que podía escuchar a lo lejos en su cabeza, mientras se erizaba y apretaba las sabanas debajo de si, podía sentir como sus muñecas se tensaban al sentirlas apresadas y todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas, cuando el trataba de enfocar algo en su nublada vista, solo podía escuchar esa tenue y tan lejana voz que le parecía. Suspiro y hecho su cabeza para atrás, sintiendo las gotitas de sudor bajar por su frente y como sus músculos se tensaban cuando intentaba tan siquiera recordar algo de lo sucedido. Maldita Loki y sus juegos mentales. Apretó sus parpados con fuerza cuando sintió como todo se le venia encima tan siquiera con el hecho de recordar a la Asgardiana.

\- ¿Tú crees? … -Apenas pudo coordinar, entre bocanadas de aire, mientras suspiraba y reía levemente, tratando de aligerar el ambiente, apenas cayendo en cuenta de todo a su alrededor, vio al peli rojo a su lado y embozo una tenue sonrisa, antes de que volviera apretar los parpados. Escuchaba voces, voces en su cabeza, gritos, imágenes borrosas de todos los que conocía en S.H.I.E.L.D y de los que solo conocía porque seguía sus órdenes. Mordió su lengua y suspiro, estaba seguro que después de todo eso no estaría bien como se lo decía aquel pequeño peli rojo a su lado - ¿Estás seguro? –Susurro apenas levemente, y sabía que eso no tendría respuesta, porque ni el mismo la pedía, solo trataba de distraerse de todo aquello y sabía que el ruso a su lado lo comprendería, hablaban sin tener que hacerlo realmente – Porque yo no…- Murmuro apenas tenuemente apretando de nuevo las sabanas debajo de si, y sintió que todo el aire se le iba a tan siquiera coordinar palabras, noto como el de ojos esmeraldas a su lado se paró y se dirigió a la pequeña mesa de noche que había a su lado, tomando la jarra que había en esta, y haciendo que el único sonido que se produjera en aquella habitación fuera el sonido del agua caer en aquel vaso vacío y su respiración agitada que le carcomía el alma acompañada de sus pensamientos – No hay tiempo...Quiero librarme de ella, lo más pronto posible…Quiero… -En sus divagaciones fue interrumpido por el menor.

\- Trata de calmarte –Murmuro apenas y secamente echándole una mirada de reojo al rubio cenizo dando a notar que a pesar de su tono, por dentro no sabía qué hacer para calmar al contrario, había visto las peores muertes, las torturas más horribles pero, no nunca una donde se combinara como lo que le habían hecho a su compañero, podía ver cómo le torturaron el alma y como de nuevo una pequeña parte de él, murió en su interior.

\- Tú no lo entiendes…-Dijo entre bocanadas de aire, y ya dándose por vencido con las correas que había en sus muñecas dejando caer su cabeza para atrás, mirando fijamente al techo, notando como el peli rojo seguía con su labor, lo volteo a ver en la posición más cómoda en que su situación se lo otorgaba y tomo la última bocanada de aire al ver que ya tenía coordinada sus palabras, SUS palabras, lo que el diría, no lo que alguien lo obligara a decir, dejando atrás cualquier rastro del hechizo de Loki - Alguna…Alguna vez ¿Alguien se ha metido a jugar en tu mente? – Murmuro quedadamente, mientras su mirada se perdía en un punto en el peli rojo y este sin notarlo dejaba de hacer su labor, volteando apenas a ver al otro de reojo, notando la ahora más vacía mirada del otro, como el brillo había desaparecido de sus ojos azules, prosiguió – Enviándote lejos… Para meter a otro ser…- Pensó palabra por palabra, mientras las murmuraba con esfuerzo, tratando de comprimir todo lo que pasaba dentro de su cabeza, dentro su alma, dentro de su ser, como lo habían destruido por completo, desterrado de su propia persona, privándolo de la poca cordura que apenas conversaba, frunció los labios, antes de voltear su vista hacia arriba para mirar ahora si directamente las esmeraldas que el espía tenia por ojos y dio el golpe final para este sin saberlo - ¿Has sentido que te parten en pedazos? –

Pero, supo, supo entonces que se debió haber quedado callado, supo que debió dejar de preguntar cuando vio aquella enigmática mirada verde perder su filo y como se volvía vulnerable, mientras jugaba con la jarra y vaso en manos, y notar como, porque lo había notado, como un hoyuelo se hacía presente en la blanca mejilla, cuando el dueño de esta se la mordía por dentro, tratando de contenerse, supo que esa pregunta no era necesaria, supo que a esa pregunta no tendría respuesta, porque él la sabía de antemano, porque el había sido uno de los muchos responsables de partir poco a poco en pedazos al agente peli rojo pero, aun así, noto como este se volteaba a verlo y su mirada se volvía de nuevo filosa pero, con un deje comprensivo, mientras apenas contestaba en susurro:

\- Tú sabes que si… - Contesto, mientras apenas le dirigía una mirada de desdén y sostenía el vaso con fuerza entre sus delicados dedos, antes de suspirar apenas débilmente, sin siquiera ganas de hacer eso, notando como de nuevo la respiración del otro se volvía irregular pero, sin esa tensión que hacía rato tenia por liberarse, aun así, un tenso ambiente se formó entre ambos agentes.

\- ¿Cómo desperté? –Pregunto apenas quedadamente, relamiéndose los labios resecos, tratando de cambiar el tema abruptamente, a un tema más serio, uno que no tuviera que ver con sentimientos porque ninguno de los dos era bueno hablando de ellos. Noto como el peli rojo lo miro sin entender muy bien su pregunta, prosiguió - ¿Cómo lo desplazaste? –

\- Recalibración auditiva - Afirmo ya menos tenso el de ojos verdes, sonriendo para sus adentros al ver la confusión en los ojos del otro, sonrió levemente y no pudo decir en forma de burla – Te di un golpe fuerte en la cabeza – Y con algo de sarcasmo, mientras se permitía sentarse a un lado del otro sin ningún reparo, mientras se empezaba a deshacer de las correas en las ahora rojizas muñecas del contrario.

Este solo lo miro unos segundos sin comprender, antes de soltar un suspiro cansando y sonreír para sí, Nathan no cambiaba – Gracias – Y sabía que el otro percibía esa pizca de ironía en su voz porque si no, no se hubiera embozado una tenue sonrisa en los labios ajenos, mientras este seguía haciendo su tarea – Nathan…- Lo llamo por su 'nombre completo' haciendo que obtuviera la total atención del agente, con su mirada verdosa puesta en el pero, sin dejar hacer su tarea, soltó un suave suspiro de alivio al sentir ambas muñecas liberadas pero, aun así prosiguió – Dime a cuantos agentes he… - Pero, el menor no lo dejo proseguir.

\- No, Clint. No te tortures de ese modo…- Susurro apenas suave y levemente solo para que el rubio lo escuchara, mientras la expresión fría de su rostro se cambiaba a una más comprensiva y se forzaba para que sus ojos emitieran aquel mensaje, porque sus labios titubeaban sin que quisiera hacerlo y sin inmutarse siquiera por la cercanía que compartían, prosiguió – Loki lo hizo ...Aquí hay…-Sus labios y ceño se fruncieron levemente, negó con la cabeza sin siquiera notarlo, haciendo que sus mechones rojizos se removieran, continuo, tratando de encontrar las palabras de conforte- Monstruos y magia…y Jamás entrenamos para algo como esto – Y se lo preguntaban a él, tampoco lo habían entrado para darle conforte a la gente, lo sabía al ver los ojos con duda y desolados del contrario.

Sus ojos titubearon un poco y parpadeo varias veces, antes de suspirar y mirar al menor con algo de duda. En algo tenia razón, ninguna otra misión se podría comparar a la que vivían en ese momento, aunque en su opinión el otro se veía igual que la vez de Budapest. Su cabello rojizo y algo rizado totalmente deshecho, que le llegaba apenas debajo de la nuca, sabía que su traje le había estorbado de nuevo, ya que lo traía abierto y lo que se suponía que era la parte de arriba del traje amarrado a la cintura, dando a notar la camisa sin mangas negras que siempre debajo de este, no pudo evitar sonreír con algo de malicia al notar el delicado rostro ajeno maguñado por los golpes seguramente dados por él, se sentiría mal al ver ese rostro de porcelana herido, de no ser porque sabía que eso era una falsa ilusión y el traía incluso golpes peores dados por el peli rojo. Su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver como aquello no era un simple recuerdo y recordar nuevamente en la situación en la que se encontraban, suspiro y negó con la cabeza, antes de proseguir hablando.

\- ¿Y Loki? ¿Logro huir? –Pregunto rápidamente y con ira contenida, haciendo que sus músculos se tensaran de nuevo. El peli rojo lo noto de inmediato y apenas con un simple roce en la muñeca lastimada ajena, esa ira se esfumo de inmediato.

\- No ¿Tú sabes a dónde fue? –Pregunto rápidamente y alzando una ceja. Y tenía que admitirlo, no podía negar que le daba algo de curiosidad saber que había hecho el otro en todo ese tiempo en las manos de Loki.

\- No, no necesitaba saberlo – Dijo apenas quedadamente, y frunciendo los labios, enojándose apenas al darse cuenta de que no sabía nada de la situación actual, miro con ojos curiosos al peli rojo cuando se levantó de la cama – No pregunte – Añadió con algo de ironía y sentándose al borde de la cama, notando como la mirada del otro se perdía por la puerta de la habitación.

\- Atacara pronto, supongo – Susurro aun con su respiración irregular, y tomaba por fin el vaso de agua ya olvidado para el peli rojo – Sera hoy – Casi era como una afirmación aquello, estaba a punto de llevarse el vaso hacia sus labios cuando fue interrumpido por el ruso.

\- La detendremos – Y no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Lo supo cuando volteo a verlo con esa expresión de indudable calma en su rostro, calma que sabía el que; representaba que venía lo peor, mientras también las manos echas puños en la cintura.

\- ¿Si? –No pudo evitar preguntar con algo de ironía, antes de llevarse el primer trago de agua a su boca- ¿Quiénes? – Quiso saber, mirando apenas de reojo al contrario y notando como el rostro de este se descomponía, antes de volver a mantenerse firme.

\- No lo sé, quien siga vivo – Y esa era todo su plan, quien quisiera unírseles a la causa era bienvenido pero, si tendría que pelear solo, lo haría, noto como el rubio reprimia una pequeña risa.

\- Bueno…-Mordió su labio inferior, aun con el vaso contra su boca, antes de darle un sorbo y sonreír levemente – Si logro darle con una flecha a Loki, dormiré tranquilo, supongo – Termino en un suspiro, mientras negaba con la cabeza y dejaba el vaso de lado, quería mantener su mente lo más tranquila posible, y traer el recuerdo de la peli negra de nuevo, no lo ayudaba mucho, torció un poco la quijada, antes de escuchar la ligera risa del ex espía ruso.

\- Ya te reconozco –Murmuro el de ojos esmeraldas sin poder evitar embozar una pequeña sonrisa traviesa en sus labios, antes de sentarse a lado del rubio, notando como tenía la atención de este puesta en si – No me sorprende que te hayas dejado engañar por unos bonitos ojos verdes… - Y no pudo evitar reprimirse una pequeña risa al ver la cara de desconcierto del contrario y como de inmediato fruncía el ceño "enojado" antes de que negara con la cabeza, recargo hombro con hombro con el oji azul, sabiendo de antemano que este no se inmutaría por el acto.

\- Bueno…- Empezó a decir, mientras alzaba ambas cejas "enojado" antes de que una sonrisa algo burlona se posara en sus labios y contradijera – No sería la primera vez…-Murmuro queda y divertidamente, mientras se permitía observar fijamente los grandes ojos verdes del peli rojo, notando como a este se le acababa la risa, haciendo que la suya surgiera, y sin darse cuenta suspiro levemente, permitiéndose perderse en los bosques verdes que tenía el otro por ojos, porque este era un verde singular, un verde diferente al de la Asgardiana, un verde más hermoso para sus ojos y que en este si se dejaría perder y engañar las fueses que fueran y por cuenta propia. Noto como el rostro del otro había cambiado a uno más serio y lo miraba con el ceño ligeramente, sabiendo de antemano que eso era producto de la vergüenza que le estaba haciendo pasar, antes de que el riera y suspirara quedadamente, quedando su aliento suspendido en el aire, antes de que una duda embriagara a su mente de nueva cuenta – Pero, yo a ti no…- Murmuro ganándose de nuevo la mirada curiosa del contrario, retomando el primer comentario que el agente le había lanzando y como este le desviaba la mirada tratando de hacer lo mismo con el tema – Eres un espía, no un soldado… Ahora quieres luchar en una "guerra" – Su mirada que había permanecido al frente se dirigió ahora al más pequeño - ¿Por qué? – Pregunto de una y sin tapujo alguno, notando como la mirada del de cabello rizado seguía sin emoción alguna, frunció un poco el ceño ante esto - ¿Qué te hizo Loki? – Pregunto sin sisear.

\- Nada, solo que…-Sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire, mientras sin querer hacerlo su mirada se desviaba al suelo y sus labios se apretaban frunciéndose sin querer hacerlo, jugando con sus dedos. Ganándose la mirada precupada del arquero, haciendo que se pusiera mas nervioso por eso.

\- Nathaniel… -Se permitió soltar apenas en un susurro audible el verdadero nombre ruso del otro, notando como este se erizaba en el acto cuando lo llamo así, su ceño ya no estaba fruncido, ni su mirada enojada con el más bajo por querer esconderle algo, ahora solo lo miraba con duda y extrema preocupación, más dejar así al gran agente Romanoff, debió haber pasado algo muy malo.

\- Ya me descubrió, Clint…- Susurro apenas levemente, como si temiera que alguien más pudiera descubrirlo, notando como el otro asentía captando a lo que se refería, volteo a verlo de reojo – Estoy en números rojos, quiero saldar mi deuda –Murmuro apenas suavemente y volteando a ver por completo al arquero, notando la mirada aun sin comprender de este y su mueca de confusión, prosiguió – Quiero…- Y antes de que pudiera continuar con sus palabras, sintió como unos labios se estampaban de lleno y sin ningún descaro contra los suyos.

No era la primera vez que se besaban, ni sería la última. No era la primera vez que sus lenguas se entrelazaban de aquella manera y sus manos viajaban al cuerpo ajeno necesitadas del contacto con el cuerpo ajeno para sentirlo real, para ver que estuviera bien, que cada uno había vuelto a salvo de alguna "misión" porque ese siempre era el proceso por el cual pasaban cuando se volvían a ver. El arquero estaba acostumbrado al tacto no muy gentil de su compañero cuando lo jalaba de la chaqueta para atraerlo más hacia él y cambiar la posición del beso pero, sabía perfectamente que solo era para tenerlo así, con él, a su lado, como si el peli rojo temiera que cuando abriera sus ojos no fuera el, el que estuviera con este en aquel contacto tan intimido, aunque no se arriesgaba a perder un diente por su hipótesis hacia el contrario, solo reafirmaba el agarre. El peli rojo, estaba acostumbrado al fuerte agarre que ejercía el otro siempre con una mano en su cintura y en otra en la nuca y entre sus rojizos cabellos para acercarlo más a si, también nunca, sabía que nunca podía faltar la mordida característica en su labio inferior que dejaba marca mínimo dos semanas, como si el arquero quisiera marcarlo, que supiera de quien era, porque sus misiones eran diferentes, lo sabía de antemano, sus misiones constaban de fingir, de sonreír coqueto, de seducir y en medidas extremas dejarse seducir y por eso siempre le encantaba contarle al contrario detalladamente sus misiones solo para notar la cara de enojo de este. Porque sabían que tal vez Stark tenía razón en algo; los espían tenían secretos y sus secretos, secretos y este era uno de ellos, porque no eran pareja, ni novios, ni nada de eso.

"El amor es para niños"

El rubio había escuchado más de una vez salir aquella frase salir de los labios ajenos y ni se inmutaba ni molestaba por esto, porque era verdad. El amor era niños. Ellos tenían algo mejor, porque cuando se le pone nombre a un sentimiento pierde el valor de este y lo que ellos sentían podían tomar varias formas, un día podrían estar matándose, y no peleas absurdas como cualquier otra gente, porque ellos eran asesino maestros y cada uno sabia de lo que el otro era capaz pero, un momento después podrían estar curándose las heridas uno al otro que ellos mismo se habían creado sin ningún reparo, porque así eran de complicados. Y así se querían, con ese aire de sado y masoquista que ambos se cargaban.

El Halcón se fue separándose de los labios de lo que a él simplemente se le hacia una pequeña araña, antes de apenas estar separados medio centímetro, dio la certera mordida, notando complacido el erizamiento del cuerpo ajeno y al parecer como este había olvidado aquel trato por completo, no pudo evitar sentir algo de pena y satisfacción al ver un pequeño hilo color carmesí en los labios ajenos y aprovechando que tenía ambas manos en las suaves y blancas mejillas, junto sus frentes, y suspiro levemente al ver la cara de confusión del otro por aquello, sonrió por lo bajo.

\- Eres un tonto, Nathaniel…-Murmuro y antes de que el otro pudiera reclamarle por el insulto pego sus labios a los ajenos en un casto beso, sin llegar a profundizar ni nada, solo para mantener callado al de rizados cabellos y de paso, presionar el labio roto del otro contra los suyos, hablo aun con su boca pegada a la ajen y se permitió cerrar los ojos y disfrutar aquel pequeño momento fuera de su vida de espía – ¿No te das cuenta de que ya saldaste tu deuda… -Empezó a decir mientras iba entre abriendo sus ojos de poco a poco, ganándose la mirada confundida del otro, separo sus frentes pero, aun con ambas manos en las mejillas ajenas – y de la mejor forma? –Termino de decir, ganándose una mirada de desconcierto por parte del contrario y sabiendo a rienda suelta que ahora más que nunca lo había avergonzado.

\- De haber sabido, lo hubiera dejado de hacer hacia mucho…- Trato de decir en su tono más normal y seco que le saliera pero, aun así no pudo evitar quitar las manos del arquero de su rostro para que le permitiera voltear el rostro y no viera su sonrojo. Carajo ¿No se suponía que él estaba haciendo sentir mejor al otro y no al revés? Sin duda alguna no lo habían entrenado para consolar tampoco, noto la risa del contrario y frunció el ceño levemente volteando a ver al otro.

\- Ja, no puedes vivir sin mi Nat, admítelo –Escucho decir a la voz ahora santurrona del contrario, haciendo que apenas una imperceptible sonrisa se posara en su rostro, había vuelto sin duda alguna.

\- ¿En serio? Creo que es al revés, recuerda la misión en Budapest, tu no puedes vivir sin mí - Trato de molestarlo como si se trataran de niños, sin darse cuenta, niños que juegan a ser espías y asesinos. Niños que juegan a amar

\- Me la debías – Aclaro como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, mientras se encogía de hombros y se dirigió al baño, cuando salía de este secándose las manos y a punto de volver a decir un comentario sarcástico con tal de joder a su compañero, se percató de la presencia de un tercero en la habitación, que lo hizo volver a la realidad, porque no eran tiempos de jugar ni bromear, eran tiempos de pelea y guerra, no pudo evitar embozar una sonrisa al escuchar como el Capitán le preguntaba a Nat si podía conducir un helicóptero, el peli rojo era pésimo conduciendo – Yo si – Se ofreció tranquilamente y aun con la toalla en las manos, saliendo del baño ganándose la mirada sorprendida del otro rubio, que aún lo miraba dudoso como si temiera que no hubieran roto el hechizo por completo, noto la mirada que le echaba al peli rojo y como este solo asentía en señal que todo estaba bien.

\- ¿Tienes un traje? – Le pregunto haciendo que se extrañara.

\- Si – Contesto sin saber muy bien que decir.

\- Pues, entonces póntelo – Y sin más lo vio partir, dirigió su mirada aun confusa al peli rojo que lo miraba con una expresión de "¿En serio?" alzando una ceja el sólo ladeo la cabeza más confuso.

\- Mentiroso, tú no tienes ningún traje –

\- Tenia que decir algo para verme genial, mí querido Nat…-

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Dios! Como me inspire en este cap, la verdad! Arriba el Clintasha y el Clinthan! (?) creo que asi se le podría decir a este cap xD**

**Aclaraciones.**

**Nathan seria el nombre que supuestamente seria lo mismo que Natasha pero, dado al motivo que la pronunciación de Nathan seria "Neitan" por eso cuando escriba fics de ellos dos no se extrañen al ver que solo le pongo Nat, asi lo prefiere el, no yo xD, ya que su verdadero nombre ruso, como se dieron cuenta es Nathaniel, lo se, soy un genio para esto :v xD**

**Y bueno! Que les parecio este cap?LOL alguien por el me lo encargo y siendo sincera, hacia mucho que quería escribir de estos dos uwu no puedo evitarlo, amo a Natasha y la amaría mas si fuera un pequeño peli rojo, medio tsundere, espia seductor (?) xD ya que Natasha mide 1.60 admitamoslo Nat no pasaría del 1.65 – 1.68 y todos miden mas de 1.73 asi que…(?) :v xD **

**Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado de este cap y dejen mas review con sus peticiones, no saben como me alegran al ver un review mas cada dia! Yo tratere de cumplir con todos sus pedidos xD**

**Oh, y creo que quedo una duda del cap anterior, asi que aprovechare el anuncio :v**

**A diferencia del Comic donde Tony se llama Natasha Stark, aquí seguirá llamándose Tony xD que vendría de Antonia Elizabeth Stark pero, para los compas, Tony:v antes no le dicen Toñita uwu xD **

**Bueno, sin mas que decir me despedido de ustedes dejen review y pasen el fic, por fa!**

**Cambio y fuera~**


	3. Chapter 3

Truenos y rayos. Rayos y truenos. Una digna tormenta eléctrica digna de ver se daba en aquel desolado bosque si, así se le podría atribuir. Ningún alma se atrevía a siquiera a ser acto de presencia al escuchar como el cielo crujía curioso, ni siquiera se atrevería nadie a hacer ningún ruido para no romper con el escandalo furioso que ahora se deba presente. Ninguna alma, claro. Excepto ella. Ella ya había perdido hacia mucho el miedo a los truenos y se dejaba ver por la gran carcajada divertida que dejaba soltar una vez que sintió como el gran rubio furioso, la dejaba caer bruscamente de espaldas en una colina, soltándola finalmente del cabello, haciendo que gimiera levemente de dolor ante esto pero, aun así, su gran carcajada se escuchaba en el lugar dando un gran contraste a la furia del cielo y de la del Dios del Trueno.

\- ¡Thor! ¡Sabes que odio que siquiera toquen mi cabello! –Reclamo la apenas antes encarcelada peli negra, antes de que se levantara sobre sus codos aun el piso y su sonrisa se ensanchará mas si era posible al ver la expresión más que seria y furiosa del rubio, soltó otra risa cínica- ¡Jaja, pero aun así es bueno verte hermano! – Declaro con su voz cargada de sarcasmo y cinismo mientras se dejaba caer de nuevo en el suelo, con sus ojos cerrados y sin dejar de reír pero, ahora más controlada. Era tan gracioso, creían que la tenían prisionera cuando ella misma se dejaba llevar, aunque tenía que admitirlo el arrebato de su hermano había llegado más rápido de lo que pensó pero, bueno. Entre más rápido mejor, estaría ahí para ver el show desde primera fila.

\- ¿Dónde está el Teseracto? –Declaro con voz seria y enojada como pocas veces el rubio, opacando con su firme voz la fiereza de los truenos y el ruido que esta hacía, notando como la peli negra solo se echaba a reír mas ante su pregunta, apretó el mango de su martillo - ¿Tengo de querer jugar? – Pregunto en un gruñido reprimido al ver como la menor, todavía se tomaba el tiempo de estirarse cómodamente en el suelo para poder empezar a levantar, ahí. Como si nada, como si nada hubiera pasado ¡Cuando la creyó muerta! ¡Cuando creyó que nunca más la volvería a ver! ¡Cuando se había ido sin darle ninguna explicación! Ahora aparecía debiéndole más.

\- Oye, agradéceme… -Declaro haciéndose la ofendida la oji esmeralda, mientras se levantaba a duras penas del suelo, por el brusco golpe que el mayor le había dado, y se levantaba sosteniéndose y sobando la cadera - ¿Con el puente Bifrost destruido, cuanta energía tuvo que usar el padre de todo para traerte aquí? –Pregunto levándose por completo del suelo, mientras se sacudía la ropa y le daba la espalda al contrario sin ningún reparo, antes de apenas dignarse a dirigirle una mirada llena de enojo y recelo al otro y susurrar con desgano - ¿Tu preciosa tierra?

Y esa fue la última gota que derramo el vaso de la paciencia del asgardiano, sus ojos, su mirada, como decía aquello lleno de odio, había sido demasiado para él, ya no aguantaría más los caprichos y berrinches de Loki, cuando antes en el pasado le encantaba cumpliros. Dejo caer de una Mjolnir sobre el frio suelo, antes de acercarse a paso firme a la oji esmeralda, notando como está aún seguía ligeramente agachada y tomándose la cadera, la atrajo hacia sí, con fuerza nuevamente, tomándola bruscamente de sus largas hebras negras como la noche, haciendo que sus rostros quedaran a escasos centímetros y notando como la misma tenía su enigmática mirada verde sobre si, analizando su próximo ataque pero, aun así, notaba su respiración irregular observándolo expectante, porque por más que ella conociera todas sus técnicas de ataque, ni ella, ni siquiera el, sabría si era capaz de usarlas contra ella, no creía…No podría. Pero, aun ante eso su mirada enojada no desaparecía de su rostro, mientras su mano ahora bajaba hasta posarse detrás del cuello de la más baja, atrayéndola hacia sí.

\- Te creí muerta… -Declaro con rencor, enojo, preocupación y ahora cierto alivio en su voz, al verse equivocado en sus suposiciones en su voz. Todo al mismo tiempo, sin poder creerlo como había podido reprimir todas las emociones que había reprimido por un tiempo que ya se le hacía eterno en tres simples palabras. Porque los días y noches en Asgard no habían sido lo mismo sin la princesa de enigmáticos ojos verdes y cabello tan negro como un cuervo.

\- ¿Y sufriste? – Se permitió soltar sin pudor alguna, con cinismo y la más posible maldad implícita que sus palabras y su voz se lo permitía. Porque deseaba que la respuesta fuera si, quisiera saberse el sufrimiento del príncipe heredero de Asgard, como tal vez no se había podido deshacerse de él, como no había ganado ante el pero, aun así, su derrota le había pesado más a él. Porque para ella no lo había sido, había sido el principio de algo más grande.

\- No solo yo… - Confeso sin poder evitarlo, no podía mentirle a la Diosa de las Mentiras, aun así continuo – Todos lo hicieron, padre lo hizo…

\- TU padre… - Remarco sin poder evitarlo levantando su dedo índice para dejárselo claro al otro. Como su porte seguía firme ante la firme mirada de zafiro en ella, como iba a demostrar que todo eso ya lo habia dejado atrás, aun cuando sentía como incluso una de sus propias dagas se clavaban en su pecho al evocar ese recuerdo, notando como el rubio soltaba un gruñido frustrado al ver como no la había hecho doblegar y se alejaba levemente de si – Supongo que ya te conto de mis verdaderos orígenes ¿No es así? – Y eso era más una afirmación que una pregunta, por eso ni se molestó en ver la reacción del otro, mientras ella le daba la espalda, empezando a alejarse de el en aquella pequeña colina, aun con una mano sosteniendo su cadera, aun así escucho al cielo tronar igual de enojado que el mayor.

\- Los dos jugamos juntos, crecimos juntos ¡Peleamos juntos! – Igual que su voz la tormenta a su alrededor se escuchaba con más fuerza y potencia, notando lo frustrado que el mayor se notaba, ante todas la negativas de la de cabellos negros, porque esa no era la Loki que conocía o que creía conocer - ¡¿Ya olvidaste todo eso?! – Y esperaba que la respuesta fuera no, para que todo eso fuera un error, un error de su hermana, que se había olvidado de todo y ahora lo recordaría pero, el sí recordaba dos cosas. Loki nunca se equivocaba y cuando lo hacía no lo admitía.

\- Una sombra tuya…- Corto de repente la princesa, mientras se volteaba lentamente al otro, clavando su filosa mirada en el más alto, haciendo que solo con eso se quedara estático y callado, expectante a sus palabras, su nariz se arrugo y prosiguió – Siempre a la sombra de tu grandeza…- Murmuro, apretando los dientes con rabia sin poder evitarlo y ni se molestaba en ocultar su odio y rabia ante la mirada analítica y fija del mayor - También recuerdo que arrojaste a un abismo… ¡Yo que era y debía ser reina! – Y reclamo, reclamo como nunca antes lo había hecho, porque había probado el poder y le había gustado, porque no sería otra cosa que sedería al mayor, siempre quedándose con lo mejor, pelearía por su legítimo derecho de gobernar, porque no era ni seria la misma princesa sumisa de Asgard.

\- ¿Y atacas al mundo que amas para compensar tus supuestos ultrajes? – Reclamo con obvia ironía en su voz, cuando se pudo recuperar del asombro y tristeza de las palabras de la menor, nunca la hubiera imaginado tan llena de odio hacia todos, hacia el pero, aun así, en este tema tenía que dejar el sentimentalismo de lado y las emociones – No, Loki ¡La tierra está bajo mi protección! – Declaro firme y sin inmutarse por la oji esmeralda, que esta solo le había rodado los ojos ante sus palabras y como una sonrisa divertida se posaba en su rostro, había aprendido a temerle a esa sonrisa.

\- ¿Amas? – Declaro en un susurro de voz, mientras una pequeña risa se escapaba de sus labios, antes de alzar ambas cejas con ironía - ¿O amas a quien habita en ella? – Declaro cambiando drásticamente su expresión divertida a una más seria, y sus ojos se tornaba ocusos y acusadores ante al otro, notando como el mayor se había quedado sin palabras, soltó una carcajada al oir sus comentarios – ¡Jajaja! ¡Y estas haciendo un excelente trabajo cuidándolos! –Dijo con obvia ironia y sarcasmo en su voz, antes de rodarle los ojos al mayor – Los humanos se masacran unos a otros sin que a ti te afecte, yo quiero gobernarlos y no veo porque no…- Dijo lo último con su voz más apacible y calmada, mientras veía al mayor fijamente con sus grandes ojos verdes, con la misma expresión que lo veía siempre que quería algo cuando niños y no dudaba mucho que el otro doblegara pronto ante su petición.

\- ¿Crees que eres superior a ellos? – Pregunto de una y firme, ignorando completamente la mirada de la peli negra por primera vez y mirándola seria, porque al igual que Loki el había cambiado, ninguno de los dos era igual que antes y ahora el no caería otra vez ante la Lengua de Plata.

\- Pues si – Contesto rápido y sin pensarlo mucho, mientras parpadeaba un par de veces sorprendida ante la seriedad de su hermano que solo en muy pocas ocasiones o si no eran nulas, había demostrado, mientras su nariz se arrugaba al no comprender mucho la pregunta del otro.

\- Aun no comprendes el significado de gobernar…- Susurro con voz cansada y desdén en su mirada el de ojos zafiros, sin poder creer a lo que había llegado su hermana, a los extremos que había alcanzado y los métodos que había usado para obtener un trono y aun así…- No mereces un trono…- Y tal vez esas eran las más duras palabras que le había dicho a la de ojos esmeraldas en toda su vida.

Y la vio, la vio enojarse y explotar como nunca lo había hecho, había visto como algo se rompía dentro del bosque que tenía la menor por ojos, dejando atrás cualquier rastro de la antigua Loki atrás y como esto solo daba paso a una furia y rabia inminente. Soltó un fuerte empujón apartándolo del camino de la peli negra, mientras esta fruncía el ceño a más no poder y caminaba a la cima de la pequeña pendiente dándole la espalda.

\- ¡He visto mundos que no te imaginas! ¡He crecido! – Se permitió darle la cara al otro solo para que viera, viera la furia que ahora era, como no habría ningún rastro de bondad para con él y aquellas palabras no eran solo eran reclamos, era para que estuviera preparado, porque ella nunca tendría misericordia para con el otro, porque ella nunca sería la misma de antes, no podría volver a serlo aunque quisiera, el ultimo rastro de cordura se había roto dentro de ella, cuando había tocado el Teseracto en Asgard y cuando todo tuvo sentido en su vida, porque siempre había sido menos que Thor- ¡Hijo de Odín! ¡En mi exilio! –Remarco a propósito, esto último, antes de que su mirada verde se clavara filosa sobre el otro, que se clavara en los ojos azules ajenos, toda la rabia, el enojo, la tristeza y el coraje que el mismo había provocado – He visto el gran poder del Teseracto y cuando lo use… - Pero, en medio de su gran discurso fue interrumpida por el mayor.

\- ¿Quién te lo enseño, Loki? ¿Quién contra al supuesto rey? –

\- ¡Yo soy la reina! – Y grito, grito con todas sus fuerzas, para que el otro la escuchara, para que todos lo hicieran para que ella misma lo hiciera y terminara de convencerse de eso, para dejar de lado todas las dudas y temores que aun habitaban en ellas, para no dejarse doblegar por nadie más de nuevo.

\- ¡LOKI! –Grito completamente frustrado y enojado el rubio, mientras tomaba fuertemente a la menor de los hombros acercándola hacia sí, porque ya no sabía de qué modo podía hacer recapacitar a su hermanita, no podría perderla de nuevo, no resistiría, no podría, aun no se hacía a la idea de que aquella mujer tan cruel que ahora tenía frente a él era la misma niña que le seguía a todos, a la que siempre cuidaba y mimaba, que protegía de todo y de todos aunque esta no quisiera. La niña de sus ojos. Su princesa - ¡Devuelve el Teseracto! ¡Olvida tu envenenado sueño, hermana! – La sacudió con fuerza, tratando de hacerla entender, porque cuando sus métodos violentos que siempre usaba no funcionaban con ella, porque era a la única que no podía tratar así, no le quedaba más que suplicar ante ella – Vuelve a nuestro mundo… - Susurro con voz sumisa y quebrada sin poder evitarlo, mientras se permitía acercarse más de lo debido a la menor, mientras acariciaba con delicadeza no propia de alguien como él, el fino rostro de porcelana de la peli negra, mientras la veía suplicante con esperanza de un sí, un sí que hiciera volver a todo como era antes, algo que le atribuyera que su hermanita aún seguía ahí. Dio apenas un fino y casi imperceptible, como si nunca hubiera pasado, un roce en los delicados y rojizos labios ajenos.

Sus ojos titubearon y su mirada se doblego, sin poder evitarlo, algo que nunca más quería volver a hacer, ante la mirada suplicante que le enviaba el océano que tenía el otro por ojos, sus labios se secaron y como siempre que el otro le pedía algo, se quedaba sin palabras, porque Thor era malditamente suertudo y siempre obtenía lo que quería, porque con una sola mirada y unas cuantas palabras hubiera regresado de inmediato a su lado, en Asgard pero, recordar algo inminente , algo que no podía negar, no se lo permitan, ella no tenía nada porque volver, ni siquiera con Thor a su lado era suficiente, porque el solo quería pasársela en Midgar y por eso había elegido precisamente ese lugar para destruirlo, para que callera ante todo y todos. Se quedó estática al sentir el roce en sus labios, antes de que una sonrisa burlona y socarrona se posara en sus labios, antes de contestar aquello de esa forma solo para desesperar y hacer enojar al otro – Yo no tengo un mundo al cual volver…

Sonrió más que divertida y satisfecha al brusco separamiento y enojo del otro, mientras la veía con esa expresión frustrada que ponía cada vez que no obtenía lo que quería, aquella que conocía tan bien.

\- Escúchame, hermana… -

Y antes de que el Dios del Trueno pudiera objetar algo más, vio como un láser fuera disparado a él, alejándolo de si y seguidamente una ostentosa armadura seguir el rastro del rubio, haciendo que una sonrisa divertida se posara en su rostro, tratando de reprimir una risa, dijo con obvia ironía y sarcasmo en su voz.

\- Te escucho…-

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Holo!~**

**Si, lo se, lo se, hacia falta Thorki :'v **

**Lamento la demora xD sha ni se que escena poner, son demasiados pedidos :v ¿? –ni ella se la cree lol- espero que les alla gustado este cap!:3 Sus review me alegran el dia uwu 3 **

**Antes que nada, aprovechare el anuncio, a con quien les gustaría ver a Brucie y como?:B no me gusta verlo solito, es un amor uwu **

**Bueno, hagan sus pedidos y yo escribo!**

**Hasta próxima! Dejen review!~**

**Cambio fuera uwu~**


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, dispararle directamente al Teseracto no había sido su idea más brillante y menos cuando este ya se encontraba autosustentable pero ¡Joder! Estaba enojada como hacia nunca, se habían burlado en su cara sin ningún reparo y alguien más había pagado el precio de sus tonterías…De nuevo.

"La barrera es de energía pura, es impenetrable…"

\- Si, ya lo note – Y la voz de JARVIS de fondo no le daban muchos ánimos que digamos, a veces se arrepentía de haberle dado tanto conocimiento y personalidad a esa máquina. Vio de reojo hacia más debajo de su torre, antes de que frunciera levemente los labios dentro de su máscara. Si, sin duda el Teseracto no era la único que habia notado ahí.

\- Bien, plan B – Era Tony Stark, por dios, ella siempre tenía un plan debajo de la manga aunque su propia creación se negara pero, no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras veía como aquella peli negra sonreía divertida desde su torre al ver su intento fallido de desactivar el Teseracto, ¡ahora resultaba que también se había adueñado de su torre!

"Señorita Stark el Mark 7 no está listo todavía"

Sin duda alguna, algún día desconectaría esa máquina por los ánimos que le daba

\- Tengo olvida los acabados – Declaro en un gruñido mientras le hablaba a su máquina y aterrizaba en su plataforma especial de la torre Stark, haciendo que poco a poco su armadura fuera desapareciendo y dejara ver la ropa que traía encima, una camisa de mangas largas y encima una de sus camisas favoritas de AC/DC con un short que le quedaba algo corto y sus infaltables tacones, siempre usaba no importaba la ocasión y esa ropa le había parecido perfecta para trabajar con Banner, otra de las víctimas de la oji esmeralda.

Bruce, Clint, Nat, el propio hermano de la misma; Thor, inclusive el Capipaleta pero…sobre todo Coulson. Frunció un poco más el ceño de solo recordar, mientras iba avanzando dentro de la torre sin despegar su achocolatada mirada de la verde ajena, mientras la dueña de esta se encontraba caminado dirigiéndose a ella cerca de la ventana de cristal con una sonrisa burlona

\- Dime que vienes a apelar mi lado humano – Comento burlona y con obvias ganas solo de joder a la castaña. Remarcándole el hecho que ya no había más que hacer, ella tenía la victoria ya en el bolsillo, o eso creía.

\- Ohh, esto es incómodo…De hecho venía a amenazarte - Declaro fingiendo inocencia la más baja mientras llevaba sus manos detrás de su espalda y comenzaba a caminar hacia su mini bar, porque no podía hacer amenazas de muerte con la garganta seca ¿No?

\- Creo que necesitas tu armadura para eso, pequeña – Declaro riendo por lo bajo la peli negra y señalaba con su cetro a la más baja que solo le miro con una ceja alzada y reír levemente ante como la había llamado ¿Con que así eran las cosas, no?

\- Si… Está muy maltratada y tú tienes la linternita del destino – Dijo mientras señalaba a la dicha lanza de la chica y esta sonreía por lo bajo al ver reconocido su arma, agrego - ¿Dónde la compraste? Necesito una urgentemente –Antes de reír levemente y acercarse a su mini bar - ¿Un trago? – Pregunto –

\- No lograras convencerme o distraerme, además – Una sonrisa ladina se formó en su rostro, antes de que con un simple movimiento de muñeca hiciera aparecer una copa medio vacía en su mano, sonrío levemente - Tardaste mucho en llegar y me tome la libertad de ponerme cómoda...

\- No, no, amenazas - Corrigió ante el primer comentario de la chica mientras tomaba ella misma un vaso y alzar una ceja, vaya lo que le faltaba, ¡que también se metiera con su mini bar! Eso definitivamente era la guerra - Me alegro que tomes confianza tan rápido - agrego irónica sonriendo levemente de la misma manera - Bueno, yo también quiero - Declaro encogiéndose de hombros antes de darle la espalda a la otra para tomar una botella, notando como la más alta tenia ahora su mirada dirigida hacia el cristal.

\- Los chiaturis ya vienen, nada cambiara eso... -Dijo apenas en un susurro la oji esmeralda, más frio que su tono usual, antes de que su expresión cambiara y volteara a ver a la más baja con una sonrisa divertida - ¿A qué temería? -

\- A los Vengadores - Dijo de una y sin pensar, mientras abría su botella notando rápidamente la mirada confundida de la peli negra, bien, a ella tampoco le había gustado mucho el nombre pero, no había de otra - Así nos hacemos llamar, una especie de equipo... "Los héroes más poderosos del mundo" - Estaba segura que ese nombre también lo había escogido Coulson.

\- Si, ya los vi - Dijo alzando ambas cejas la Asgardiana, mientras sonreía burlona, si esos eran los héroes más poderosos del planeta, entonces los humanos normales no serían nada.

\- Si…- Dijo sonriendo igual que la contrario, apenas dejando salir su voz en un leve gruñido, antes de que torciera la boca, mientras seguía sirviendo su trago, añadió – No negare que entendernos costo trabajo – Se encogió tranquilamente de hombros, antes de voltear a ver la chica con una leve sonrisa socarrona en su rostro – Hay que hacer un recuento…Tu hermano un semi dios – No pudo evitar sonreír complacida al ver como la Asgardiana bufaba con el simple hecho de mencionar al rubio, bien, ahí tenia uno de sus puntos débiles y aprovechando que la chica le daba la espalda, prosiguió a quitarse las pulseras de metal de las muñecas y colocarse unos nuevas sin dejar de hablar – Un súper soldado, una leyenda viviente que supera su propia leyenda – Añadió mientras se las ajustaba – Un hombre con un temible manejo de control de la ira, un par de asesinos maestros ¡Y tú! – Aprovecho que la chica volteo de nuevo a mirarla y la señalo con una ligera sonrisa divertida en su rostro – Mi querida amiga, te las arreglaste para fastidiar a cada uno de ellos, tienes talento para ello – Termino de decir como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, antes de tomar su copa.

\- Es buen plan – Declaro, con todo el descaro del mundo la oji esmeralda mientras sonreía levemente y se encogía de hombros restándole importancia.

\- Ohh, no creo que sea tan buen plan, linda –Seguido de eso salió de la barra acercándose a la chica, haciendo que el único sonido en la habitación fuera el ruido de sus tacones dar contra el piso – Cuando vengan…Y van a venir – Su expresión divertida y despreocupada que siempre portaba la castaña cambio a una mas seria no propia de ella – Sera tu fin – Aseguro con prepotencia.

\- Yo tengo un ejército – Gruño la más alta, frunciendo el ceño a lo que al parecer la castaña le arrojaba como un reto eso.

\- Tenemos un Hulk – Soltó de un y sin siquiera pensarlo pero, ¿Un Hulk contra un ejército si ganaba, no? Bueno, esperaba que Banner no le quedara mal en eso.

\- Creí que la bestia se había escapado – Dijo por primera vez algo dudosa la peli negra mientras arrugaba un poco la nariz y hacia un movimiento despectivo con su lanza, esa extraña mortal la estaba haciendo dudar.

\- No, no, no, no cambies el tema, reina – Declaro con eso solo con obvias ganas de joder a la de ojos verdes, mientras se iba acercando a esta para quedar a unos cuantos metros de distancia sin importarle no traer su armadura – No hay un trono, no hay una versión de la historia donde obtienes el triunfo, tal vez tu ejercito sea demasiado fuerte para nosotros pero, tú causaste todo esto – Dijo ahora sí bastante irritada la más baja, dejando ver como realmente se sentía y como al menos eso si se lo iba a tomar en serio, su expresión cambio a una más fría y seria, antes de añadir – Y si no protegemos a la tierra te prometo que la vengaremos – Dejo salir en un susurro vengativo, antes de que le diera un sorbo a su copa y sus grandes ojos cafes seguían firmes en los verdes de la contraria. Eso sin duda era lo que quería sobre todo, pura venganza contra la Asgardiana.

Tan pequeña, tan diminuta, tan frágil y aun así ¡Como jodia esa enana mortal!

Se fue acercando lentamente a la más baja con expresión seria y sombría ¿Cómo se atrevía a llegar y amenazarla así como así? Le alegraba a verse robado ese trago del mini bar ajeno. En cuanto a la castaña ni se inmuto un poco al ver como la más alta se iba acercando a si, solo se quedó mirando fijamente a sus acciones ¿Qué es lo peor que podía hacerle? Entonces, noto como levantaba a lo que había denominado su linternita mágica del destino y recordó todo lo que podía hacer. Joder, solo a veces, SOLO A VECES, tenía que aprender a medir su distancia, lo admitía.

\- ¿Y tus amigos tendrán tiempo para mi…? ¿Cuándo estén ocupados peleando contigo? – Pregunto en un susurro mortal la de cabellos negros, antes de que acercara la punta de su lanza hacia el pecho ajeno, para solo parpadear un par de veces confundida al sentir un toque metálico, lo volvió a intentar – Que raro…- Susurro antes de volver a sentir ese extraño toque – Antes funcionaba…- Añadió para sí sin dejar de intentar.

¡Bendita sea esa granada que se quería incrustar en su pecho! A veces olvidaba que; como decían muchos, no tenía corazón y por eso mismo se divertiría haciendo lo siguiente.

\- No seas tonta…Los humanos tenemos el corazón del otro lado del pecho– Sugirió como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, antes de que la más alta la mirara ligeramente extrañada y con la cabeza ladeada, sintió el suave toque en su otro pecho haciendo que se erizara levemente y suspirara, antes de soltar un risita, añadió de nuevo – No, al otro lado…- Sonrió por lo bajo, para ser una "villana" la otra era bastante inocente.

\- ¡¿Por qué carajos estoy haciendo esto?! ¡¿Y porque demonios estoy haciendo esto?! – Grito ya completamente histérica la más alta alejando su cetro de la más baja, notando como esta soltaba una ligera risa, gruño por lo bajo, antes de tomarla con fuerza de ambas mejillas levantándola, acabando con su risa y haciendo que tirara su copa, la arrojo con fuerza cerca de la ventana más cercana, esperaba que se hubiera divertido esa sería la última risa que tendría.

\- JARVIS, cuando quieras – Susurro por lo bajo algo adolorida por el golpe la castaña, mientras gruñía un poco ¡Loki no aguantaba una bromita lésbica! Como si ella nunca las hubiera hecho, bufo, antes de tratar de levantarse por su propia cuenta para ser detenida por las más alta, que la tomo solo con una mano por ambas mejillas, dejando notar lo que casi olvidaba; la fuerza sobre humano que poseía la oji esmeralda y como apretaba su rostro para acercarlo al propio y susurrarle.

\- Todos caerán ante mí – Dijo en un susurro mortal la más alta al oído de la castaña, antes de que apretara el agarre en su cuello y mejillas para levantarla aún mas, escuchando los gritos de esta de fondo.

\- ¡JARVIS! ¡Despliégalo, despliégalo! –Pidió la más baja tratando de mantener la calma y pataleaba levemente tratando de soltarse del agarre ajeno ¿Dónde escondía toda esa fuerza Loki? Si se veía de lo más normal, de lo que cabe de la palabra para ella pero, no pudo seguir alegando cuando se sintió golpear con el frio vidrio de la ventana rompiéndose en pedazo, antes de que ella cayera al vacío y sin notar como su armadura había golpeado a la más alta. Solo pudo respirar tranquila cuando vio cómo su armadura la seguía a lo lejos, antes de reconocer sus pulseras y se empezara a adjuntar a su cuerpo y poder volver volando a SU torre, que ni se fuera quedando cómoda esa diva, que por cierto, se iba recuperando de aquel golpe – Y hay otra persona a la que hiciste enojar – Dejo escapar en un gruñido sin poder evitarlo, era por lo que más estaba molesta, notando como la chica apenas iba levantando su mirada, aprovecho ese momento de distracción y añadió – Su nombre era Phil – Y antes de que la de ojos verdes pudiera dispararle ella lo hizo y como lo había disfrutado, la verdad.

Eso hubiera sido más gratificante si no se hubiera abierto el portal dándole paso a los chiaturi.

Por poco lo olvidaba.

La fiesta recién empezaba.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Tss, a esto, si le llamo pelea de gatas :v Xd**

**Holo!~ se que a paso tiempo pero, tenia semana de exámenes lo siento xD pero, adivinen quien paso con nueve todas sus materias?:v**

**Si, yo también quisiera saberlo nwn XD**

**Pues, por ahí me pidieron esto y joder como ame haciéndolo :v son unas pinshis divas xd y aceptémoslo, Tony seria muy pequeñita de mujer~ y Loki se burlaría de ella a morir :v XD**

**Por cierto, quiero avisar que también subi esta historia en amor yaoi pero, en la cuenta de una amiga, tranquis, no es plagio (¿?) XD**

**Y por ultimo quería añadir les gustaría ver escenas de otra película? Thor? Thor 2? Iron Man? Capitan America? Etc, etc? :v Ustedes pidan! xD **

**Y algo pro ultimo que quería preguntar, que tal un Hiddlesworth con un Tom fem?:v seria adorable y hacia mucho que eso anda rondando en mi mente!xD para que mentimos que diciendo que no hay tensión sexual entre Robert y Chris y Jeremy y Sccarleth?:v xD Todos se aman en secreto!3 XD **

**Bueno hasta entonces!**

**Dejen review!**

**Cambio y fuera~**


	5. Chapter 5

"Yo no lo seduje para que viniera o ¿Si?"

"¿Ah no? ¿Que no fue así?"

Eso había sido lo último que se habían alcanzado a decir en medio de aquella tenía que admitir ridícula pelea, el Doctor tenía razón, eran una mezcla de químicos altamente peligrosos y ya habían explotado, literalmente. Se removió ligeramente del piso donde se encontraba tirado, bufando un poco cuando sintió algo presionar su pierna estaba atrapado con una viga, antes de escuchar el sonido agudo de su intercomunicador y escuchar el llamado de Fury, "_¡Nathan!"_ llevo una de sus manos a este, aun tratando de liberar su pierna y contestar.

Todo bien – Aclaro apenas en un susurro el peli rojo algo adolorido, antes de voltear al ver al castaño que había caído junto consigo en aquella explosión que estaba seguro había provocado una de las flechas del arquero. Abrió sus ojos sin poder evitar su sorpresa y tragó en seco cuando vio cómo el contrario empezaba a contraerse y apretar sus puños con fuerza, la misma expresión que le había visto cuando fue reclutarlo – Todo en orden ¿Verdad? – Y le habría encantado tener una respuesta del contrario pero, este parecía encima en no perder el control de sí mismo.

Respiraba agitado profundo, tratando de mantener la calma como siempre tenía que hacerlo pero, no podía mas, demasiada información para un día, demasiada información para un sujeto que ya compartía mente con alguien más, demasiadas emociones para alguien que se había alejado de todas estas para no volver a hacer daño a nadie, y ahí se encontraba de nuevo, tratando de no perder el control de sí mismo, no dañar a nadie más, a él no le importaba que Hulk...El otro sujeto tomara su lugar, no, él ya había aprendido que no tenía oportunidad de competir contra él, podía tomar su lugar cuando fuera pero, no en un lugar así, no como ese, no cuando tenía a aquel agente peli rojo tan cerca de sí y se veía tan vulnerable a diferencia de cómo era. Su respiración se agito, sus nudillos se apretaron al punto de verse blancos, sus lentes habían dado a un lugar desconocido para sí y posiblemente ya rotos, de nuevo, cada vez era más el otro sujeto y menos Bruce Banner.

Doctor ¡Oye Bruce! - Llamó el peli rojo mientras aún hacia el vano intento de liberar su pierna atascada, antes de suspirar, era un caso perdido eso, pero, tal vez no el intentar calmar al contrario - Oye, tienes que resistir, esto es lo que Loki quiere, todo estará bien, tienes que escucharme…- Trato de dar el mejor apoyo que se le fue posible, antes de notar como dos sujetos de S.H.I.E.L.D se le acercaban para ayudarle, gruño un poco, antes de hacerles una señal con la mano para que se retiraran, su presencia sólo alteraban al castaño, lo había notado, entre menos gente mejor, trataría de calmarlo a como diera lugar, era lo que necesitaba el otro, no? Relajarse, o al menos eso es lo que le había dicho el otro que hacía para mantener la calma pero, le costaba mantenerse positivo cuando veía al contrario solo removerse y soltar jadeos de incomodidad, pasaría, se transformaría, tragó saliva y aun as í– No te abandonaré, lo prometo… – Él prometía y decía muchas cosas en vano pero, juraba que esta no era una de esas, algo había llamado su atención de aquel tímido doctor que había ido a reclutar a la India, no lo dejaría enfrentarse a aquella bestia el solo, no lo dejaría enfrentarse a sus miedos sólo - Te juro por mi vida que voy a sacarte de aquí, Bruce vas a estar bien!

– ¡¿Tu vida?! –

Pero, aun así su boca se secó y sus grandes ojos verdes se dilataron, quedándose en blanco al momento, al escuchar ese tono de voz y con el tono que se lo decía, con los ojos con los que lo miraba, y le asustó más el saber que había un poco de Bruce Banner dirigiéndole aquellas palabras porque, era verdad, su vida, que la arriesgaba siempre como si nada, que parecía que la quería perder en cualquier momento, que había entregado a organizaciones sin preguntar sus motivos antes no valía la pena dar a jurar, no para salvar al contrario de su infierno personal, porque aun si entregaba esta para salvar al contrario, no daría nada de esfuerzo, solo sería un estorbo en calvario del contrario.

Podía jurar que dejó de respirar algunos segundos, y el tiempo se detuvo, cuando observó de primera mano la transformación del castaño, como se resistía a dejar salir al otro sujeto, como sus intentos eran en vano y perdía un poco de su esencia al tiempo que su imagen dejaba de ser suya y tomaba más la forma del otro sujeto, y ahora entendía el motivo del otro no querer trabajar con SHIELD, él entendía lo que era ser desplazado de su propia mente y era lo que el doctor sentía cada vez que la bestia se apoderaba de él, hizo de nuevo el vano intento de liberar su pierna de la viga que le había lo tenía apresado, antes de que vista volteara de nuevo por reflejo hacia el contrario.

– Bruce…–

Su voz se ahogó y su cuerpo tembló ligeramente sin poder evitarlo, cuando sus ojos color esmeralda toparon con los aún oscuros del doctor, notando lo afligido de su mirada, como seguía ahí y a la vez no, como el dolor y el remordimiento se reflejaban en su mirada aun no perdida, parecía como si se conservara en una esquina de su mente encerrado, mientras él era el que veía de primera mano cómo el otro sujeto destrozaba todo a su paso, sin el poder evitarlo, y sabía que eso era lo que al otro le destrozaba en cualquier sentido. No se molestó siquiera en disimular lo asustada que sonaba su voz, como su mirada también lo demostraba, no le importo, porque lo estaba, como hace mucho no se sentía, porque no había soportado el hecho de que su mirada se topará con la del castaño, porque entonces se vio reflejada en ella, y se había visto así mismo en ella, porque si el otro se consideraba así mismo un monstruo ¿Cómo quedaba el ante sus ojos? La diferencia es que con él, la gente no tenía ninguna sospecha, y no tenían el tiempo de huir antes de que los dañaran o matara, se había asustado, porque había visto sus mismas emociones reflejadas en la mirada del castaño, el cómo se sentía consigo mismo, y eso le había aterrado más que nada, porque con nadie más se había sentido así. Tragó en seco y con su mirada le suplico que no lo dejara solo con la bestia pero, él no hablaba específicamente del otro sujeto, le suplicaba que no lo dejara solo consigo mismo.

Su corazón volvió a latir y sintió como todo el aire de nuevo entraba de golpe a sus pulmones cuando vio el final de aquella transformación, al escuchar el rugido de aquella bestia que estaba seguro no había nada de Bruce, e hizo el último intento de zafar su pierna, teniendo suerte esta vez y poder liberarla, aun así en contra de todos sus principios y sentido común, no pudo evitar quedarse quieto y observar detenidamente a quien catalogaban como Hulk, como si esperaba algún rastro de Banner en el que lo reconociera o algo, que no se dejara dominar tan fácil, pero, se había equivocado por completo, lo supo cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de aquel sujeto, de un color verde gamma, nada parecidos con los negros que se había encontrado hace unos momentos, estos no eran ni remotamente parecidos, y no los decía por el color, la mirada, los sentimientos, en los de Bruce había visto, dolor y arrepentimiento, en los de este sujeto, solo ira y enojo pero después de todo ¿Compartían una mente y un cuerpo ?no? De alguna forma aunque el castaño no lo aceptaran seguían siendo la misma persona, y tal vez esa era el problema con el contrario que solo dejaba ver su ira como Hulk y no con el mismo, tal vez después de todo el siempre calmado Doctor Bruce Banner, no era tan calmado y siempre estaba enojado consigo mismo.

Pero, no tuvo tiempo de seguir reflexionando cuando vio la mirada de aquel sujeto verde completamente enojado hacia sí y como se le venía encima, no tuvo tiempo de pensar en aquello, cuando se encontraba huyendo de sus propios demonios que habían tomado la forma tangible de un Hulk, no tuvo tiempo de pensar en muchas cosas, hasta que Thor lo rescato de la bestia verde, pero, definitivamente tuvo tiempo de pensar en una cosa y es la que más lo había mantenido aterrorizado en toda esa persecución

Que él, Nathan Romanoff y Bruce Banner, tenían más cosas en común de lo que nadie podía imaginar.

Ambos tenían un monstruo dentro que sólo pocos podían ver, dominar y sobretodo aceptar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Holo!~**

**Ha pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez uwu **

**Ya se que me pidieron Thorki pero, adivinen quien fue a la premier de AoU? Y que pareja es miel sobre hojuelas?~**

**No pude evitar convertirlo en yaoi con la version gender de Nat uwu se ha convertido en una de mis parejas favoritas3 pero, de todos modos Window se los esta garchando a todo!:v**

**Y que les parecio? les gusto esta pareja? Querrian mas sobre ella?:v**

**Ustedes ya vieron la peli? y si, si que les parecio?:3 **

**Que les gustaria ver en el proximo cap? Les gustaria algo de Thor: The Dark World? o tengo algo especial, diganme, les gustaria la version genderben de ellos pero, con los actores?:o todos ellos se aman en secreto uwu~ xD **

**Bueno, hasta luego!~**

**Cambio y fuera~**


	6. Chapter 6

Oh, HYDRA.

Ya sabía porque Steve los odiaba tanto, eran tan descorteses con las visitas apenas llevaban unas cuentas horas que habían entrado al campo de esta organización y no hacían mas que atacarlos con todo lo que tenían, que descorteses, y el que planeaba ir a hacer amigos. Sonrió irónico, riendo por sus propios pensamientos, antes de acomodarse mejor en la camioneta en la que iba junto con el peli rojo, mientras los demás sobrevolaban a su alrededor o iban en diferentes vehículos, bufo, no todos podían volar para poder alcanzarlos, ajusto una de sus flechas y salto a la acción junto con el resto de los Vengadores. Les hacía bien reunirse de vez en cuando. Rio de nuevo un poco por su propio chiste, antes de lanzar una flecha, eso apenas comenzaba, ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez HYDRA todavía no les enseñaba todo lo que tenía. Ajusto su arco.

Tendría que averiguar que tenían por venir los de HYDRA

…

…

…

– ¡Encuentren la manera de detenerlos! –

– Señor… ¡Son Los Vengadores! ¡No hay formas de detenerlos! –

Era lo único que escuchaba de fondo, seguido del escándalo de gritos y disparos que se ocasionaban afuera de esa pequeña base de HYDRA, en la que se habían estado manteniendo escondidas ella y su hermano, preparándolos, entrenándolos para esos y ahora ¿Nos lo dejaban salir? Bufo levantando algunos mechones plateados de su frente, que desperdicio de tiempo. Su oído se agudizo a la sola mención de los bien llamados, "Vengadores" ¿Así que eran ellos los que estaban causando todo ese caos? ¡¿Y no les dejaban salir?! Si, definitivamente le gustaba a HYDRA desperdiciar tiempo e ingresos. Aferro su mano en el agarre que tenía con el castaño que hasta hace unos segundos tenía la vista perdida y parecía perdido, antes de que volteara de una se volteara a verla con sus grandes ojos verdes. Una sonrisa petulante se formó en los labios de la alterada peli plata. Estaban pensando exactamente lo mismo, ahora solo necesitaban una oportunidad para escapar, solo un parpadeo de esos sujetos y adiós

– Señor ¿Y los gemelos? – Se escuchó la voz de aquel subordinado refiriéndose a aquel par de alterados pero, al parecer su jefe había captado mal el mensaje

\- ¿Los gemelos? ¡Aun no están listos para salir a la luz! No podrán contra ellos – Admitió aquel Doctor que al parecer había estado a cargo de la mutación de aquellos dos alterados y maldiciéndose a si mismo por lo bajo, no los había podido tener listos para el momento del ataque y se maldecía porque aquellos dos niños tenían potencial.

Pietra y Wade Maximoff.

Ella es rápida y él es raro.

Eran los gemelos Maximoff.

Los alterados.

Los alterados que no estaban listos para salir a la luz y enfrentarse contra Los Vengadores, él lo sabía de ante mano, por eso aunque el mundo se le estuviera cayendo a pedazos, no los mostraría. Estaba a punto de objetar algo más antes de que escuchara a su compañero decir nervioso.

– No, yo no me refería a eso…Los gemelos, ya no están – Dijo señalando hacia la puerta, donde se veían rastros de polvo levantado y la apenas visible estela de luz azul que habían dejado.

Oh, mierda.

Bueno, esos niños ya no eran su problema.

Ahora eran de Los Vengadores.

…

Ya habían acabado con la mayoría de HYDRA, lo sabía, Banner se había encargado de eso y Nat había ido a calmarlo como siempre lo hacía, lo cual hacia que el quedara solo, destruyendo las ultimas bases con tanques o armas de largo alcance. Pan comido. El nunca fallaba. Se colocó detrás de uno de los grandes troncos de los árboles de aquel bosque de Sokovia donde se desataba tanto caos, esperando y escuchando atentamente. Disparo, disparo, disparo, recarga. Era su momento, tomo rápidamente una de sus flechas colocándolas en el arco, casi ni tomándose la molestia de mirar antes de ver si había dado en el blanco o no pero, no lo necesitaba, no fallaba. Recargo de ante mano su arco para seguir con la próxima pequeña base, antes de extrañarse al seguir escuchando esos disparos de lo que se supone ya había destruido, salió apenas levemente de sus escondites, comprando que aquella pequeña base de armas seguía de pie. Gruño un poco, no era su día, tomo otra flecha y se aseguró de esta vez ver bien el blanco, antes de disparar.

Había visto bien, como su flecha había alcanzado a salir apenas un nano centímetro de su arco, antes de sentir aquel fuerte golpe que lo había hecho dar una vuelta en el aire y dar contra la fría nieve, haciendo que se lastimara severamente, gruño adolorido, lo que más dolía era no haber dado en el blanco pero, al tiempo que rodaba en la blanca escarcha, también había visto otra cosa, que hizo dudar de su prodigiosa vista.

Una estela de un rayo azul que había pasado frente a sus ojos que también se arriesgaría a decir, tenía toques plateados. Algo a lo que no le pudo descifrar su forma tangente.

Hasta que la vio frente de sí.

Su sonrisa petulante y satisfecha, de al parecer verlo retorcerse de dolor, con esos ojos azul profundo que tenía sus cabellos plateados con rastros de que alguna vez haber sido castaños recogidos en una coleta y los que conformaban su tupe completamente desordenados por la velocidad que había utilizado para atacarlo y su traje azul marino ceñido a su esbelto cuerpo de lo que al parecer estaba hecho de una tela especial para su velocidad y parecía más un conjunto deportivo que un traje, ahora sabia de donde había salido ese rayo azul, se levantó apenas adolorido del frio suelo, antes de escuchar una pequeña risa de aquella extraña niña, y extraña en cualquier sentido de la palabra, seguido de sus palabras.

– ¿Acaso no lo viste venir? – Dejo salir burlona con su acento parecido al ruso, mientras su mirada estaba cargada de diversión y satisfacción ¿Eso eran los bien llamados Vengadores? Podrían con eso y más.

Le hubiera gustado seguir viendo complacida aquel tipo de arco y flechas retorcerse de dolor pero, una punzada en su cabeza, lo llamo, sabiendo que se trataba de su hermano que le hablaba, antes de suspirar por lo bajo, dedicarle la última sonrisa prepotente al mayor, para desaparecer como llego. En una estela de luz azul, parecida a un rayo.

Que al parecer solo era visible para la prodigiosa vista del arquero, que seguía retorciéndose de dolor, esa escena se le había hecho eterna cuando en realidad solo había sucedido en apenas unos segundos, suspiro tranquilo al escuchar la voz del peli rojo acercándose y como pedía ayuda para él. Gruño por lo bajo, esa niña no tenía modales, y se encargaría de educarla, era bueno con los niños pero, mientras tanto solo se animó a soltar un suspiro y agregar adolorido.

\- Maldita chica veloz…-

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Holooo~**

**Oh si, dije me referi a los poderes de los gemelos como "mutacion" Fox me va ha demandar :v**

**Ha pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que actualice lo se uwu pero, por fin estoy de vacaciones!~**

**Y antes de decir algo, oigan ya paso como dos meses desde de que Se estreno Avengers: AoU, esto ya no se considera Spoiler uwu y si, si, se lo merecen (?) :v ok no xD**

**¿Qué les parecio el fic?**

**¿Verdad que Clint y Pietro tienen tensión sexual?uvu**

**Verdad que Pietro es bien linda de niña?:v**

**Bueno, tal vez eso no les gusto pero, bien que sabe que la versión de Wanda es sepsy (?) xD**

**Ok ya xD gracias por leer y espero poder actualizar mas seguido ahora que estoy de vacaciones, de verdad este fic no lo quiero dejar de hacer y creo que durara hasta que termine el Mundo Cinematografico de Marvel y tal vez después uwu**

**Ustedes mandan, ya se pueden pedir escenas de Avengers: AoU y de otras películas uwu vivo de ustedes (?))**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Dejen review!~**


	7. Chapter 7

Caos. La ciudad caía en pedazos lentamente. Aun por todas partes había caos, apenas las cosas se estaban disipando y tomando forma poco a poco. Lo habían hecho otra vez. Los Vengadores salvaban el día una vez más. Él regresaría a casa otra vez pero, ¿A costo de qué?

Soltó un ligero gruñido adolorido al tiempo que se subía en uno de los helicópteros, rechazo la ayuda médica cuando se le acercaron, había gente en peores condiciones, debían atender a los demás, debían de atenderla a ella...

Soltó un suspiro cansado y aliviado cuando se dejó recostar en el asiento que se encontraba ahora el cuerpo lleno de sangre de la peli plata inerte, tan joven, tan vivaz, tan rápida... Llevo una de sus manos a la mejilla de la menor haciendo el ademan de quitar un mechón de cabello platinado, antes de que su mano se posara en la boca y nariz de la joven, cortando la respiración de esta.

\- Shh... - Susurro divertido al tiempo que reía ligeramente al ver el cuerpo debajo de su mano removerse dramáticamente y como las risas de fondos también se comenzarán a escuchar, soltó una carcajada junto con la joven que había terminado empujándolo

\- ¡Vamos, Jeremy, Ariana! ¡Casi terminábamos! - Se escuchó de fondo la voz del director, antes de que este soltará una risa, solo a él se le ocurría juntar a esos actores para ser Los Vengadores - Está bien ¡Tómense un descanso! - Solo eso se necesitó que los actores salieran corriendo como si fueran niños que se les anunciaba su recreo.

\- ¿Saben? Desde hace mucho creí que no habría otro papel súper héroe que yo interpretará, desde... -

\- ¿Desde Kick Ass? ¿En serio te tuvieron que quitar todo el traje en una escena? No es que yo no haya hecho desnudo antes, pero ¡Vamos! ¿Qué tenías? ¿15 años? ¡Eso violación! - Dijo divertida la actriz de Iron Maiden, mientras llegaba al descanso quitándose algunas partes aun de su 'armadura' seguida de Evans, habían filmado una mini 'pelea' un pequeño avance de lo que se vería en Civil War según ella

\- ¡Madura, Downey! Esa película fue épica - se quejó la falsa peli plata antes de reír levemente y sentarse en su silla asignada, echo un poco su cabeza para atrás, frunció un poco los labios, tenía que admitir que hace mucho que no hacía un papel con tanta acción o trabajo físico, y acabando de tener a las gemelas hace poco no hacía las cosas fáciles

\- ¿Demasiada acción, chica veloz? -

No pudo evitar reír ligeramente al escuchar la voz del mayor y como este se sentaba a un lado suyo, volvió su vista hacia el contrario, sin duda alguna era con uno de los del elenco con los que más había tenido que convivir, la relación entre sus personajes era extraña pero, sin duda alguna había química, solo había tenían que explotarla de manera diferente. Con Olsen no había sido difícil, ya habían trabajado juntos, solo que en la anterior película habían sido esposos, no hermanos pero, eran detalles, sonrió volteando a ver al otro actor.

\- Un poco, no sabía que todo esto conllevaba ser un vengador - dijo irónica la peli plata falsa sonriendo ligeramente al ver como todos los demás 'Vengadores' se acercaban para poder pasar el descanso juntos, sin duda un ambiente muy ameno.

\- Ya sabes lo que dicen... 'Un gran poder conlleva un gran responsabilidad'... -

\- ¡Recuerda que aún no tenemos los derechos de Spiderman! - Dijo de la nada el Capitán América ahora no tenía nada de eso, sin duda alguna el que mejor daba su interpretación era Chris, ese si era una personalidad totalmente distinta a la suya.

\- ¿Y tú qué sabes de acción? Apenas hablaste 20 minutos en la película pasada - Y puede que al falso peli rojo se le pegara algo de su personaje, pero no tanto, ya que soltó una risa y jalo la mejilla de' Ojo de Halcón' cuando lo vio hacer un puchero.

\- Haré como que no escuche eso - dijo en un gruñido falso antes de reír levemente, notando como también el 'peli rojo' se sentaba algo cansado en su silla correspondiente junto a Ruffalo - ¿Qué? ¿También cansando por la bebé? ¿Quién sigue, Rose? ¿Chris? -Pregunto en tono burlón mientras observaba como el Capitán se encogía de hombros y ponía expresión inocente - No sé, ni para que volteas, Evans, ¡Tú ni tienes hijos! - dijo divertido mientras todos soltaban una ligera risa antes de que apenas el 'Dios del Trueno' entrará a escena - Yo me refiero a este, Chris, todos prefieren pelear contra robots pero, eso sí lloriquean cuando tienen que cambiar un pañal... Eso lo digo por ti que eres nuevo, Scott...

\- Ay, muérete, Jeremy - Fue la corte contestación del intérprete del espía ruso antes de llevarse la botella de agua a sus labios.

\- Bueno, tampoco es un lecho sobre rosas, no sé cómo una cosita tan pequeña hace tanto ruido - Dijo apenas uniéndose a sus compañeros el 'asgardiano' y dejaba el Mjolnir junto a la mesa de bocadillos del set-

\- Y espera a que crezcan - Se unió por fin a la conversación 'El Increíble Hulk' mientras reía por lo bajo y el peli rojo lo ayudaba a quitarse las partes con las que hacían los efectos especiales.

\- Yo si se puedo quejar, tuve dos al mismo tiempo - Dijo divertida la intérprete de QuickSilver mientras se levantaba de su asiento empezando a estirarse, la verdad ya ni sabiendo si la harían correr de nuevo, o simplemente la dejarían muerta en el suelo como la escena anterior - Los que si no tienen ni voz ni voto son Chris y Eddie, son unos solterones, aunque de mi 'hermanito' no puedo decir lo mismo, deja el teléfono un segundo, galán - Dijo divertida la actriz mientras codeaba al bien llamado 'Brujo Escarlata' que al sentir todas las miradas de sus compañeros no pudo evitar sonrojarse, bajar su celular y soltar una risa avergonzada de nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Uno no puede twittear tranquilamente? - Dijo el menor de los Olsen sin poder evitar sonreír nerviosamente mientras jugaba con su teléfono ¿Tan obvio había sido? Realmente aun no quería que se enterara nadie de eso...

\- ¡Miren! ¡Ya sé porque él es el Brujo Escarlata! Se puso todo rojo - Dijo divertida la peli plata falsa, si, solamente ella había dado a notar eso porque le tenía más confianza al castaño, por haber trabajado antes con él. Incluso habían hablo un par de veces entre ellos de los demás actores, y sin duda 'Los Vengadores' Ya tenían su química para trabajar. Por eso nadie se sorprendía que en plena filmación del momento más serio a Scott se le saliera una risa nada parecido a lo serio que era su personaje. Que a Mark se le diera por dejar de lado el nerviosismo de Bruce Banner de lado e irse como si nada en plena escena de acción. Que Jeremy y Chris empezarán a jugar con su arco y martillo como si fueran niños. O que para que en plena toma de tensión entre los personajes a Chris y Rose se les ocurriera cortarla besándose. Sin duda ellos eran los nuevos ahí. Carne fresca diría Downey 'los alterados' pero, aun así sabía que a su 'hermano' le había dado por conocer a otro miembro del set de otra manera...

\- ¡Quítenle el celular y vean los mensajes! - Fue la sugerencia de la castaña la que la hizo volver a sus pensamientos y que todos rieran.

\- ¿No me vas a decir ni a mí? - Dijo en un puchero la peli plata mientras se acercaba al castaño que se encontraba ya con su celular de lado y limpiándose un poco el delineador negro de los ojos mientras esté alzaba una ceja.

\- ¿Por qué debería? - Pregunto divertido, sin duda le daba curiosidad saber que le contestaría la otra.

\- Soy tu hermana en esta película y fui tu esposa en otra... ¡Tengo derecho a saber! - Dijo mientras fingía estar indignada y haciendo que todos rieran levemente pero, que todos callaron de inmediato por la sorpresa, cuando vieron como alguien le cubría los ojos al 'Dios del Trueno' desde atrás y pero, lo que le sorprendió a la 'chica veloz' es que ese alguien no le estuviera dando esa sorpresa al castaño que al parecer estaba igual que todos.

\- ¿Quién soy? - Se escuchó la voz detrás del rubio más alta risueña y divertida ni siquiera siendo capaz de disimular ser alguien más y menos con ese acento inglés.

\- ¿Tammy? ¡¿Tamara?! - Dijo más que emocionando y sorprendido el rubio antes de quitarse las blancas manos que cubrían su vista para poder voltear y ver a su 'hermana' cabello negro de nuevo, sus ojos verdes listo para el papel y la vestimenta de Loki una vez más - ¡Creí que no te íbamos a ver esta vez! - Exclamó emocionando mientras abrazaba fuertemente a la chica contra sí, creyó que no volvería a verla hasta el Ragnarok, literalmente.

La verdad no pensó volver a verla después de eso, no después de como la había tratado...

\- Creí que estabas con lo de... ¿Cómo se llama? ¡La Cumbre Escarlata! - Exclamó ahora el otro rubio, acercándose también a saludar a la chica cuando el otro la soltó, hasta él podía notar la tensión en el ambiente.

\- Si pero, ya ves, me di un tiempo, esto es rápido - Dijo sonriendo divertida muy al contraste de su personaje la inglesa, antes de voltear a ver al que tantas veces fue su 'enemigo' - La visión de Thor, quieren añadir a Loki en ella pero, como no estaban tan seguros lo deje para el final cuando tuviera menos trabajo ¿O qué es tan malo verme? - Pregunto mientras reía por lo bajo y más bien viendo al rubio de cabello largo de reojo.

\- ¡NUNCA, es malo verte! - El doble sentido de la oración de Downey no se hizo esperar haciendo que todos rieran levemente y la peli negra solo se sonrojara y cubriera su rostro con sus manos, a veces era difícil que alguien tan inocente como ella pudiera darle vida a una de las más temidas villanas de Marvel

\- Si... Pero, tenías otra película en rodaje ¿No? - Pregunto ahora el intérprete del doctor acercándose también a la chica y saludándola seguida del peli rojo y rubio.

\- Si... ¿Qué no también vas a salir tú, Eddie? - Pregunto ahora el falso peli rojo volteando a ver al castaño que hasta ahora había estado callado y con una expreso muy parecida a la de su personaje haciendo que a más de una les diera un escalofrío.

\- Si... Pero, aun no... No estoy filmando aun ¿Saben? Voy a que me retoquen la sangre falsa, el delineado, las uñas - Dijo riendo y tratando de romper la tensión que el mismo había creado, enseñando como hasta para el personaje se había pintado las uñas de negro, la sonrisa que había tratado de formar solo termino en una mueca sin forma - Ahora, regreso... Tamara - Dijo apenas haciendo un ademán con la cabeza saludando apenas a la chica.

\- Edward - Todos sabían lo educado que podían llegar a ser los ingleses y Tamara Hiddleston no era la excepción pero, todos pensaron que al ya tener un tiempo trabajando con Olsen la chica ya tuviera algo más de confianza. La falsa peli negra carraspeo al sentir el ambiente tensó - ¿Y si filmamos ya? - Pregunto tratando de llamar la atención de todos y que de pasada a todos se les olvidará lo que acababa de pasar. Al parecer nadie había notado nada.

Excepto la chica veloz, ella fue lo suficientemente rápida para notarlo y más porque conocía a su 'hermano'. Vaya... ¿Desde cuándo 'El Brujo Escarlata y Loki' estarían saliendo? ¿Y por qué se pondrían celoso del 'hermano' de esta; Thor, si este era casado?

\- Eso no lo vi venir...-

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

**Como se la han pasado? **

**Espero que bien! Si lo se, siglos sin publicar pero, en serio, sentía mi cerebro seco para esto pero, después de ver los bloopers de Era de Ultron y conociendo como todos estos actores se coquetean entre si, y ahora imangolo con su genderbend, pues…que sepsy (¿?) XD**

**Vieron que Tom y Elizabeth salían?**

**Que Olsen lo dejo en la friendzone?:'v**

**Quien deja a Tom en la friendzone?!:'v por cierto, vieron La Cumbre Escarlata?e.e es sexy e.e…XD  
**

**Pequeñas aclaraciones en el genderbend (¿?)**

**Aaron Taylor Johnson igual a; Ariana Taylor Johnson, QuickSilver, Kit Ass, etc, etc (¿?) :v por cierto, sabían que Aaron tiene unas gemelitas?*-* Son adorables pero, su esposa no._. según yo, son gemelas y si no, se parecen (¿?) :'v XD**

**Scarlett Johansson igual a; Scott Johansson, se sigue escuchando sexy y también tiene hijos, todos los vengadores tienen hijos (¿?) :'v**

**Tom (Thomas) Hiddleston igual a; Tammy (Tamara) Hiddleston, que todos sabemos que seria la cosa mas adorable del mundo uwu**

**Elizabeth (Lizzie) Olsen igual a; Edward (Eddie) Olsen todos sabemos que seria un sexy Brujo Escarlata e,e**

**Lo mejor para el final y lo sabemos es:**

**Robert Downey Jr es Rose Downey Jr, seria una señora muy sexy y aclamada (¿?) :v**

**¿Qué les puedo decir? No puedo darme el lujo de abandonar este fic, no este, aun si me solo me llega un review por cap, prometi que este no lo dejaria uwu**

**Bueno, espero que hayan tenido una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo!**

**Dejen review y pasen la voz!**

**Cambio y Fuera!**


	8. Chapter 8

La tensión que se ha instalado en el auto es palpable para ambos y ninguno no es tan tonto para no saber eso y saber que tienen que mantener la boca cerrada. Estúpido Steve. Él siempre se llevaba lo mejor de todo, él pudo haberse bajado a recoger su armamento con la agente Carter pero, sinceramente, sentía su orgullo herido por ella cuando esta osó llamar a su equipo 'Traje de pájaro'. También la presencia de la rubia hace que piense que en serio quiere morir cuando lo ve tan cerca de la misma. Si seguía con eso simplemente hacía que le dieran ganas de irse al equipo de Tony. Una cosa más de la que la castaña no tenía que enterarse. Un escalofrío lo recorrió al recordar que no estaba solo, apenas había subido su mirada unos segundos para ver por el retrovisor y se topó con unos potentes ojos azules mirándole fijamente. La Soldado del Invierno podía ser tan silenciosa que ya ni recordaba que estaba ahí, tan callada y tranquila, que simplemente no podía no evitar pensar en las primeras veces que lo vio. Saltando sobre su auto, quitándole de las manos, literalmente, porque jodidos sea, le había arrancado el volante a su auto para seguidamente esa vez haberlos atacado a él, Nat y Steve sin piedad, y eso que ni hablar del escándalo del que la habían salvado cuando se volvió demente en la base de los Vengadores, discutiendo su acuerdo. Esa mujer no daba mucho a su favor para poder defenderla, y sinceramente se sentía a la defensiva estando solo con ella en el auto, no sabía en qué momento podría volver a enloquecer aún por lo más calmada que estaba por eso no pudo evitar erizarse por completo al igual que tensarse apretando con algo de fuerza el volante en sus manos al escuchar ahora que se daba cuenta, por primera verdadera vez hablar a la castaña de brazo metálico

\- ¿Podrías mover tu asiento? -

\- No -

Alegó seco y sin moverse y tenía que admitir que incluso se vio algo grosero pero, joder que esa mujer le ponía los pelos de puntas.

No que se viera amenazante o algo, todo lo contrario, ese era el problema ¿Cómo podía estar tan paranoico ante su presencia?

La verdad, creí que era la etapa más inofensiva en que la había visto, esa camisa roja algo grande disimulaba bien su brazo metálico y la larga trenza algo despeinada que le llegaba hasta la cintura, le hacía preguntarse hace cuánto que no cortaba ese cabello que a pesar de todo se veía suave al tacto, eso también le hacía replantearse cuánto tiempo le había tenido HYDRA capturada, eso y el asunto de los otros super soldados.

Sí, claro...

Su mirada café aún seguía fija en el retrovisor mirando a la castaña, en esos intensos ojos azules, antes de notar como hacía una ligera mueca de disgusto en su casi ilegible rostro.

\- Ay, Steve, no... -

Fue el quejido que soltó la del brazo de metal lo que hizo que volteara su vista al frente, apenas notando el beso que compartía su amigo con la agente y la mala cara que tenía Bucky cobró sentido para Sam. Claro, era la época de Steve, estaba arrasando con todas. Primero Tony, luego Sharon y ahora hasta la misma Bucky.

\- Oye, si entiendo y todo eso de que ustedes siempre estuvieron juntos y eso pero, pasaron muchos años que tú seguiste en el hielo y el no - Empezó a explicar Falcón como si se tratará de una niña pequeña a la castaña, que lo miraba sin entender - Esto va a sonar cruel pero - Había alargado la última letra en señal de falso suspenso, al tiempo que extendía sus palmas sobre el volante sin mirar directamente a la soldado, solo por el retrovisor - No creo que siga sintiendo lo mismo por ti pero, créeme, te sigue queriendo y mucho, duró casi dos años de relación con Tony, que vamos para Steve y para la misma Tony es un milagro que aún ninguno sabe explicar - Esta bien, sabía que estaba empezando a divagar y sabía por la expresión de la fémina que ella mejor que nadie sabía como era Steve, era como tratar de explicar cuanto era dos más dos a cualquiera, lógico - En fin terminaron cuando pasó lo de Ultrón pero, créeme él la seguía queriendo y bueno, desmantelar prácticamente una organización por ti creo que es bastante y él tiene todo su derecho de ser feliz con alguien y... Oh por Dios ¡¿Por qué no lo dejas ser feliz?! - No sabía en qué momento había atosigado a la castaña con tantas preguntas y argumentos que supo que habían sido lo suficiente para terminar verla de frente y viendo claramente la expresión de ''Wtf?!'' de la castaña.

\- ¿Eres imbécil o cuál es tu jodido problema? -

Vaya, creía que por ser una mujer de los 40 y de Brooklyn creía que iba a ser un poco más recatada, como Steve. Pero, tenía que recordar que también había sido una mujer en el ejército abriéndose camino por sí sola, por eso Sam no pudo evitar verla más que curioso y tenía que admitir más que ofendido pero, sobre todo sin comprender.

¿Qué ella y el Capitán no...?

\- ¿No crees que ya me siento lo suficientemente mal por esto para que me lo recuerdes? - Preguntó apenas dejando mostrar un atisivo de dolor en sus ojos azules que hasta ahora el moreno no había notando, llamando por completo su atención - Yo sé perfectamente lo que paso aquí y sé lo que había entre Steve y Tony, por Dios lo conozco como la palma de mi mano... Por eso se que no quiere, ni siquiera mínimamente una porción a Sharon de lo que quería Stark... - Dijo posando fijamente su vista por un momento junto con el otro soldado al frente para ver al mejor amigo de ambos separarse de la rubia, ambos tuvieron que fingir una sonrisa de falso orgullo cuando se vieron descubiertos espiando a ambos rubios, suspiro por lo bajo algo decepcionada - Steve espero tanto tiempo con Peggy que cuando empezó a sentir cariño por su sobrina, supongo que tenía miedo de que pasara lo mismo... Solo que no se dio cuenta de que ya no había que esperar por nada, el idiota de mi amigo tenía a Tony y la dejo ir... - Dejo escapar todo lo que pensaba por primera vez que despertó lejos de HYDRA, realmente no se sentía que valiera tanto la pena, que su mejor amigo dejará todo de lado por ella y se creará una maraña de falsos sentimientos con alguien más, dejó recargar su cara en el asiento frente a ella en el que estaba Sam.

Pero, este solo tenía un solo pensamiento en su cabeza.

\- Entonces Steve y tú ¿Nunca...? -

Entonces la pregunta le cayó tan de golpe a La Soldado de Invierno que le hizo levantar el rostro de golpe.

\- Steve... Steve siempre ha estado ahí para mi y yo siempre ahí para él... Cuando no tenía a nadie, tenía a Steve, siempre lo querré... Pero, es mi familia... Mi hermano y hay que dejar que los hermanos vuelen solos... Ya sabes que conozcan más gente, su pareja ideal, Steve me tendrá siempre ahí cuando quiera, pero es mi hermano -

La explicación que le había dado la mujer simplemente lo había hecho sentir como un tonto, claro, el mismo instinto protector que tenía Steve para con ella era el mismo que ella tenía con él.

\- ¿Entonces Steve y tú nunca, nunca, nunca...segura que ustedes dos, no...?

\- Dios, es como mi hermano, yo lo defendía de los bravucones - Dejó escapar con una pequeña risa la castaña a su comentario. La primera que Sam la escuchaba soltar.

\- Oh... -

\- Si; ''Oh'', idiota - Murmuró apenas con un gesto Bucky, torcido, que apenas asemejaba una sonrisa ladeada. Falcón volteo a verla en el asiento algo ofendido.

\- Para ser una chica de Brooklyn de los 40 no cuidas nada tu lenguaje - Sí, definitivamente esa era una referencia para su amigo aun ausente pero, aun así no pudo evitar colocar una sonrisa burlona y socarrona mientras lo decía -

\- Te sorprendería cuanto cuido mi lenguaje - Soltó de una e insinuante sin siquiera querer evitar sonar lo contrario, la sonrisa coqueta que ahora adornaba su labios rosas y la sorpresa en el rostro ajeno la hizo sentir la Bucky de antes. La de Brooklyn de los 40 coqueta e imparable y cuando vio como el moreno compartía la misma sonrisa que ella sabía que aún tenía el toque. A lo que se animo a agregar:-Entonces... ¿Más a mover tu asiento? -

\- No - Dijo sin inmutarse el soldado con alas, al tiempo que fruncía los labios y entre cerraba sus ojos encogiéndose de hombres aún sin dejar de estar de medio lado para poder observar a la chica que sinceramente no parecía estar cómoda en el reducido espacio del asiento trasero de un bocho, aun así dijo - Me gusta el espacio, es como... Agradable ¿Sabes? - Sí, definitivamente ambos pensaban lo mismo por eso mantenían aquella sonrisa cómplice y la mirada intercalada y por eso mismo ambos supieron dejar eso de lado cuando el Capitán entró al auto, notando de un medio la extraña atmósfera que se había creado entre sus dos amigos, volteo a ver a ambos dudativo, antes de darse cuenta algo.

\- ¿Bucky, estás bien ahí? ¿No quieres que movamos los asientos? - Preguntó dando a notar el espacio reducido de los asientos de atrás en los que iba su amiga la infancia.

\- No... Me gusta el espacio, es como agradable ¿Sabes? -

Escucho apenas la respuesta de su amiga, volteandola a ver dudativo al escuchar el tono que había usado esta y la mirada que está mantenía aunque no sabía a qué precisamente. Mucho lavado de cerebro, se dijo para sí Steve tratando de encontrarle lógica.

Aunque si hubiera sido más atento podría notar las miradas que mantenían sus dos mejores amigos por el espejo retrovisor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Alguien mas vio la tension setsual entre estos dos o solo fui yo?7u7 xD**

**#CivilWar**

**LOOL se que ha pasado anios desde que publique aqui pero, tenia que volver con esto xD**

**ame a ese par WinterFalcon3**

**Y antes de que me ataquen las stuckers (?) :'v**

**dejanme decir que también me gusta el Stucky y hasta sinceramente esperaba mas de estos dos :v pero, aqui siento que hasta se notaba mas la relacion como de hermanos que llevaban, en mi opinion estuvo mas gay The Winter Soldier uwu**

**#NadiequiereaSharon**

**#QuePeggyvuelva**

**#QuesequedeconTony**

**:'v sip, no me gusto la adaptacion de Sharon xD**

**algun pedido? alguna pareja?**

**Alguien mas amo el VisionxWanda?**

**quien no amo a Peter?uwu**

**Gracias por leer! Dejen review!**

**Cambio y fuera!~**


	9. Chapter 9

Sus ojos aún denotaban dolor y lo sabía. El mismo dolor que sintió en Sokovia cuando sintió como algo se le arrebataba bruscamente del pecho y de la nada, ese que le hizo caer de rodillas sollozante y que provocó que la ciudad volara en caos. El dolor y temor que sintió cuando vio como había provocado aquella expresión en Wakanda sin querer siquiera hacerlo, cuando quiso hacer todo lo contrario, cuando lo único que quiso fue proteger a la gente y supo que su alma hecha pedazos se reflejaba en su mirada cuando en el momento del caos, volteo a ver al Capitán con una mano sobre su boca y sus ojos más que humedecidos, asustados y consternados, dándose cuenta de lo que él mismo era capaz de hacer, como los poderes aún lo controlaban a él, no él a ellos y supo que era un completo peligro cuando incluso el símbolo de la nación, reflejo apenas un segundo el miedo en su mirada y con el suave "Oh Dios..." Que soltó cuando vio lo que había hecho y que todo su entrenamiento había sido en vano.

Porque ya ni siquiera había nadie como él en el lugar donde ahora era su "hogar"

Ya no había "alterados" o "mejorados"

Solo uno. Él. Wade Maximoff.

Ya no era el rápido y el raro.

Sólo el raro.

Pero, aun así se esforzaba para que una risilla traviesa no se asomara en sus labios al ver al androide tratando de cocinar, le resultaba bastante adorable para ignorarlo

—Sea lo que sea que estés haciendo... No creo que se haga así —Declaró divertido y llegando al fin al lado de Visión, apenas que este había reparado en su presencia, muy concentrado en el libro de cocina diría él, sonrió de lado. El único que no parecía afectado con todos los problemas a su alrededor parecía ser Visión, su inocencia y la vez sabiduría ante todo era lo que más le envolvía, podía estar hablando de todo y nada a la vez. Como el hecho de que era importante tocar la puerta de su cuarto aunque este tuviera toda la confianza de entrar cuando sea, era uno de sus temas principales -

—Wade... —Fue el apenas leve y lento saludo de la ex inteligencia artificial, apenas volteando a ver al recién llegado unos segundos, para volver su vista al libro lo más rápido posible para no distraerse demasiado con los grandes ojos verdes - Estaba intentando cocinar... Dicen que así puede que el ambiente en un hogar se vuelva a sentir como antes, creí que sería lo más conveniente para todos aquí - Explico brevemente, dejando por completo esta vez de lado el libro, notando como el muchacho se acercaba a su lado. Fingir que todo estaba bien y que era un "Hogar dulce hogar" sabía que no estaba bien pero, también sabía que el Brujo a su lado podría ser el que más afectado se sintiera con todo y por alguna extraña razón, sólo quería que se sintiera bien.

—Desde que obtuve esto... —Dejo salir en un susurro calmado el castaño al tiempo que dejaba que de sus dedos salieran unas ondas rojizas, haciendo que por un momento el mismo se embelesara con estas mismas, se veía casi inofensivas... —Supe que nada sería como antes pero... No voy a dejar que eso me quite el apetito —Aseguró cambiando su expresión a una pequeña sonrisa, no menospreciaría el intento de Visión de animarlo, él era tan ajeno a todo eso que pasaba a su alrededor o en su cabeza, era de las pocas personas que lo mantenían cuerdo. Desde que lo salvo de la ciudad que caía en pedazos, supo que tenía una paz que no había tenido nunca con nadie antes, ni siquiera con su gemelo. Tomo la cuchara de madera con la que el androide estaba preparando la comida —¿Qué es? —Preguntó hundiendo el cucharón en el líquido rojo y lleno de especias con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios rojizos -

—Es ¿Paprika?... Creo —Añadió con una ligera expresión de confusión el de la capa, ladeando su cabeza, curioso, aunque complacido al notar la pequeña sonrisa en los labios ajenos, le hacía sentir algo aunque no supiera que era. Aun eran demasiadas emociones humanas. Observó expectante cuando el castaño se llevó la cuchara a sus labios haciendo una ligera mueca.

—Bueno... Esto podría ser muchas cosa pero, no es paprika —Declaró divertido el alterado, limpiándose los restos de experimento de comida con su lengua y dejando la cuchara de lado. El esfuerzo se apreciaba pero, la comida... No tanto.

—En mi defensa... Yo no como —Se excusó el ahora cocinero, encogiéndose levemente en su lugar, el alterado había dicho que no le gustaba en pocas palabras su comida pero, aun así sonreía. De nuevo demasiadas emociones humanas que entender. Sólo sabía que lo había hecho sonreír y eso extrañamente le gustaba.

—Bueno, yo sí... ¿Qué tal una pizza? —Preguntó ya con sus ánimos renovados el Brujo, dispuesto a ir a la pizzeria, antes de sentir dos manos que se colocaban en sus hombros deteniendo abruptamente sus pasos y esa mirada tan enigmática sobre sí - ¿Vis?

—Yo iré —Propuso de una y sin pensarlo el androide aún manteniendo su agarre firme en el chico. La única manera de que estuviera a salvo era mantenerlo ahí y eso haría. Incluso si tenía que tomar literalmente las palabras de la señorita Stark de no dejarlo salir.

— Esta bien, Vis, yo quiero ir — Dijo extrañado el castaño ante el comportamiento tan inusual de la anterior IA, Visión era raro pero, no esa clase de raro.

-—Es por seguridad —Trato de darse a entender el portador de una de las gemas del infinito, ya sin saber que decir para convencer al contrario.

—Está a dos cuadras y puedo cuidarme solo —Respondió ahora si completamente extrañado el mutado, deshaciéndose del agarre ajeno solo para avanzar unos pasos y sentir un agarre firme pero, sin llegar a ser brusco en hombro que lo hizo voltear a ver al dueño de este de reojo sin comprender.

—... No la tuya

Y lo entendió todo.

Él no era un Vengador, era el alterado, el mejorado, el muchacho que rescataron de los escombros de Sokovia, el experimento fallido de HYDRA, el que provocó el tratado de Sokovia.

Pero, sobre todo, era un peligro. Y supo que sus ojos demostraban de nuevo todo aquel dolor cuando los vio reflejado en los ojos ajenos.

—Él vendrá conmigo

Ambos escucharon la tercera voz de fondo. Clint, alegando que sin él todo se iba a la basura, él proponiendo el plan de Rogers, él dándoles otra opción; huir. Él no soportaría estar otra vez estar entre rejas sin volverse loco. Esta vez no entraría voluntariamente a la jaula, daría pelea. Esa vez no tenía la fuerza para eso, no tenía a Pietro. Pero... Lo tenía a él.

—Visión, esta es otra opción — Trato de convencer al androide volteándolo a ver fijamente, aunque sabía que más por ser una creación de Tony, este permanecía a su lado por sus principios y porque lo que creía correcto. Pensaban diferente. Y esa vez deseo poder volver a ser el Idiota que se metía a las mentes ajenas sin ningún pudor.

—Eso no es lo que quiero —Porque en serio, eso le ayudaría a comprender bastante al otro

— Entonces ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Quiero que la gente te vea como yo te veo

Y entonces calló.

Él era fusión de la mente de Ultrón, con algo de Tony, algo del semi Dios Thor y había tenido ayuda de Banner para ser creado.

Se suponía que era inteligente y analizaba todo antes de decirlo pero, cuando tuvo al chico frente sí exigiéndole una respuesta, no pudo evitar que eso brotara de sus labios sin pensar.

Se perdió como muchas veces hacía en esos grandes ojos verdes apenas delineados con una línea negra arriba y abajo de sus párpados, a sabiendas que usaba el delineado para esconder sus a veces grandes ojeras que sabía que eran de productos de pesadillas, de recuerdos. Se dejó perder por el dolor pero, a la vez brillo rojizo de esperanza que estos reflejaban. Como aún estando roto el chico hacia lo posible por repararse solo, que le faltaba una pieza que jamás podría recuperar pero, que le gustaría convertirse, se dejó perder en su pálida piel y en sus labios rojizos que a veces se preguntaban que si no eran también producto de sus poderes, se dejó perder en la tentación de acariciar los mechones castaños que caían a veces sobre las ventanas del alma del muchacho que a veces usaba para cubrirlas. Porque desde el primer momento que estuvo en su capsula, que el alterado estuvo en su mente y le hablo con dulzura velando su sueño, desde que despertó y lo primero que vio al estar vivo fue él, desde que lo cargo por primera vez en brazos con la ciudad a su alrededor volando en pedazos con el corazón y alma rota del muchacho, supo que El Brujo Escarlata lo había hechizado por completo sin tener que entrar en su mente.

Supo que no sería inmune a él.

Nada. Simple y sencillamente no había salido nada de sus labios ante tal declaración del androide, que lo habían dejado con una y mil preguntas pero a la vez ninguna en sus labios. Él no era bueno con las palabras y mucho menos con los sentimientos, la única compañía que había tenido toda su vida había sido su hermano y ahora este no estaba, tal vez por eso se llevaba también con Visión, ambos eran inocentes en ese aspecto del sentir pero, también sabía que el androide lo era más, este era inocente en el aspecto de vivir, de experimentar todo por primera vez y desearía que no lo hiciera con él, porque lo más probable es que saliera lastimado.

Le hubiera gustado no saber nada de eso en medio de una guerra civil y menos al notar como el arquero se había desesperado al ver a ninguno de los dos partir.

—Lo siento, Visión pero, el viene conmigo —Alegó el ex espía desefundando su arco y convirtiéndolo en una especie de palo cuando noto como el antes IA empujaba incluso algo brusco al muchacho lejos del él. Genial, él sería el primero de experimentar el enojo de celos por parte de Visión. Eso no podía ser bueno. Más al ver como ninguno de sus ataques o golpes le afectaban, e inclusive estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento por falta del aire por la forma en que lo sostenía el portador de una de las gemas del infinito, antes de poder volver a respirar cuando se vio soltado, respiro profundamente antes de voltear a ver al que antes lo había tenido sostenido, para abrir ligeramente sorprendido ante la escena que estaba viendo y maldijo por lo bajo, esos dos no deberían estar peleando, Visión no tenía que ser tan humano, no tenía que verse reflejado el sentimiento de traición en sus ojos. Wade era muy joven, un niño, no debería de haber tanto dolor en su rostro, tanta tragedia, sus poderes no deberían de provocarle dolor, él había prometido ayudarle a controlarlos. Le había prometido al chico veloz cuidarlo.

Tanto Wade como Visión eran muy jóvenes. Ninguno debería de estar en medio de una guerra.

—Me voy a ir con él, Visión... Y no me vas a detener —Dijo como si se tratará de un hechizo, aunque no se tratará de eso el castaño, al tiempo que ejercía más fuerza en su poder, haciendo que una ligera mueca de dolor apareciera en su rostro debido a la fuerza que usaba, ambos eran muy poderosos. Pero, eso no impidió que sus dedos salieran más ondas rojizas haciendo que recorrieran con más insistencia el cuerpo del androide, como si de ligeras llamaradas se tratarán venciendo al contrario cuando incluso lo hizo caer lentamente de rodillas. Estaba usando más fuerza, más poder, más daño y sobre todo sabía que más dolor sobre Visión aunque tal vez no físicamente -

—Si haces esto... La gente no dejará de tenerte miedo —Y él no quería eso, no entendía como la gente podía tenerle miedo a un ave herida como lo era El Brujo, él no entendía muchas cosas de los humanos. Sólo sabía que El Brujo Escarlata lo tenía hechizado en cualquiera de los sentidos y que contra esos sentimientos humanos no podría hacer nada.

—No puedo controlar el miedo de los demás... -—Y vaya que lo había intentado de todas las formas, entrando a las mentes ajenas, jugando con sus peores miedos, hasta el punto que eso había jugado en su contra y a él se le había revelado y confirmado su peor miedo; la soledad. Pero, esa vez podía impedir eso, podía no ser un peligro para todo lo que le rodeaba. Irónicamente ahora estaba provocando el más grande de los dolores. Pego al androide con más fuerza contra el suelo y sintió su ojos humedecerse, haciendo que el rojizo de su prominente llanto y poderes se mezclaran. Dolor y poder nunca habían sido una buena combinación y él lo sabía. Dio el golpe final —Solo puedo controlar el mío —Y solo lo dejo ir, soltando todo su poder contra la ex IA mandándole hasta el fondo de la torre Stark, no pudo ni siquiera ver lo que hizo, y era un mentiroso, ni siquiera podía controlar su propio miedo, lo había dejado caer sobre alguien que sólo le había dado todo lo contrario al miedo, algo que nunca creyó volver a sentir; esperanza, libertad, felicidad.

Y él solo se había dejado todo en escombros, como usualmente hacia y no podía quedarse a ver lo que hizo.

No notando como no sólo había roto una torre, un hogar, un acuerdo de paz, sino más bien un corazón artificial pero, que le quería de verdad.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Este fic no esta muerto, solo andaba de parranda(?**

**Un cap mas, les adverti que iba a haber WadeMale3**

**Que les parecio Civil War?**

**Yo sigo llorando y mas por estos dos/3**

**Dejen review y lo que les gustaria ver en el proximo cap!3**

**#AnaEditoraDejenleAgradecimientoTambienaElla**

**Hasta luego!**

**Cambio y fuera~**


End file.
